


Заложник

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Кто-то похищает сына главы одного из самых влиятельных синдикатов в городе.





	1. Chapter 1

— Ты. Блядь. Знал. Что. Он. Не. Пьет! — Акросс сопровождал ударом каждое слово, последние три и вовсе бил ногами. Охранник закашлялся, сплюнул на пол кровь, но пока не вставал. Тим наблюдал от двери и, когда Акросс развернулся к нему, был готов, что и его перехватят за волосы и стукнут лицом об стол. На мониторах оставался стоп-кадр видео с камер наблюдения: темноволосый парень в черном пиджаке под горло, смотрел искоса назад, проверяя, не попытается ли кто-то его остановить. На нем повис, как пьяный, парень лет семнадцати в синем долгополом камзоле, расстегнутом, расцвеченном местами красными камнями. Парень в темном грузил его в машину, на заднее сидение. Нормальная для клуба картина — хозяин перебрал, и охранник сажает его в машину, чтобы отвезти домой.

Вот только охранник, приставленный к этому парню, был найден в туалете клуба в полной отключке, а придя в себя, ничего не смог вспомнить, только: «Вот я стоял — и уже лежу». Он тоже получил от Акросса сломанную челюсть, но отправился на оплачиваемый больничный — как-никак, Акросс был его хозяином. Вторым парнем на видео, которого сажали в машину, был Кай, младший брат Акросса, которого с тех пор никто не видел.

— Тим, — после вспышки ярости, Акросс выглядел растерянным, слабым. Даже у этих охранников было преимущество свободных людей, они просто служили — этот клубу или семье Акросса. У Тима же на лице оставалось семейное клеймо дома Акросса, он был рабом, проще говоря, вещью. — Помоги мне. Его надо найти. Из-под земли достать. Они не могли его убить, кишка тонка… Им нужно что-то. Они выдвинут условия. Найди Кая, ему наверняка сейчас страшно. Не хочу, чтобы он это проходил.  
Акросс обращался с Тимом, как с вольным, если не считать постоянных заданий. В его семействе Тим часто выполнял роль чистильщика, хотя подчинялся непосредственно Акроссу.

Акросс был старшим сыном. Кай младшим, но не родным. Говорили, что семья Майерс купила его несколько лет назад, и отец, Улаз, серьезный мафиози, в свое время захвативший огромный кусок города, никогда не расценивал Кая как наследника. Его опорой был Акросс, и он постепенно перенимал дела. Вместе с тем и жестокость. Кая же обучали то ли экономике, то ли юриспруденции. Казалось, его взяли в семью просто как куклу для матери, которая впадала в отчаяние от того, как Акросс становился похож на отца. И в то же время она знала, что по-другому нельзя. Кая она выбрала сама. Говорили, что он обошелся в кругленькую сумму. Тим впервые переписывал для себя знания об этом мире — оказалось, Акросс очень любил младшего брата. Настолько, что его исчезновение могло так выбить его из колеи.

— Вот этот парень, — Акросс указал на черного на экране, — он должен не просто сдохнуть. Сдохнуть в мучениях. Хочу, чтобы ты его и брата вернул домой. И чтобы этот долго подыхал. Захочет на это смотреть Кай или нет — его дело. Я посмотрю. Сделаешь?

Кай на видео был совершенно беспомощным, едва переставлял ноги. Несколько посетителей, оказавшихся около туалета, тоже отравились газом и теперь блевали. Надо думать, в таком же состоянии сейчас был и Кай.

— Конечно, — кивнул Тим, и Акросс наконец отпустил его воротник.

***

— Тим? Ну вы же знаете, он в Колизее выступал. Там по разному относятся к сексуальной энергии гладиаторов, но вот он попал в ту волну, которая относилась отрицательно. Так что вам ничего не светит, он кастрированный.

— Что, вообще? — удивилась служанка, тоже, по сути, свободная. Девушка бойкая и хладнокровная, спокойно затиравшая с пола и пролитый суп и лужи крови. Платили за это хорошо, да и Акросс проверял, не разбалтывает ли она кому, но слежка показала, что куда уж там. Все подружки думали, что она любовница богатого предпринимателя, который снабжает ее деньгами. Ей невыгодно было признаваться, что она просто уборщица. 

— Частично, — Барс покрутил запястьем, пытаясь что-то изобразить. — Ну, в приличном обществе не стоит обсуждать, насколько частично.

— Ты и это не должен был обсуждать.

Барс даже подпрыгнул — Тим стоял в дверном проеме. Служанка тут же вспомнила о своих обязанностях, упорхнула убираться. 

Барс бесстыдно улыбнулся:

— Просто поясняю всем девушкам, что им нечего ловить. Серьезно, что они в тебе нашли? Слышал, жена одного из партнеров Акросса большие деньги давала за неделю с тобой, облом-то какой, и не подзаработать.

— Поехали. Мне нужно твое сопровождение.

У Барса на щеке был блеклый, как шрам, стершийся уже знак раба. Это значило, что за некие заслуги его уже освободили, но полностью бывшего статуса не стирали. И Тима он на правах слуги мог сопровождать, чаще всего именно он этим и занимался.

— О, кого на этот раз убивать идешь?

— Нужно найти Кая, — Тим стоял вполоборота, показывая, что спешит. 

Барс, собиравшийся быстро, замедлился после его слов:

— Рехнулся? Там полиции отстегнули уже не по разу, они всех маньяков в сторонку отложили, ищут Кая, а ты хочешь найти? Сам?

— Приказ Акросса, — ответил Тим. После этого пропадали обычно все возражения, потому что приказ хозяина для Тима не только ввиду личной преданности был непреложен, но и из-за положения раба смертельно опасно было припираться. Нет, конечно, Тим мог бы попробовать, но в него в свое время послушание вбили прочно.

— Ну раз приказ Акросса, — расстроился Барс. — Честно говоря, всяко лучше, чем людей убивать по его же указке.

***

— Серьезно, почему она? — шепотом спросил Барс, следуя за Тимом по коридору большого особняка. Их вел мальчик-слуга, который изображал глухого и немого.

— Спросил себя, кто мог это провернуть, и не бояться расправы. Парень на видео незнакомый, но все знали, какой семье принадлежит Кай. В том клубе так точно. Значит, нужно искать тех, для кого не могло быть последствий.

— Последствий за похищение сына крупнейшего синдиката? А я думал, ты только драться умеешь, — прокомментировал Барс и тут же принял самый почтенный вид, когда открылась дверь в большую залу.

Женщина приподнялась, с доброй улыбкой кивнула им, ласково разрешила слуге:

— Можешь идти. Тим, Барс, я слышала, что случилось. Но мы с Каем уже неделю не виделись, да и виделись у вас в поместье. Что я могу знать? Разве вам не проще спросить ту рыжую шлюху? Слышала, они подружились.

Последнее получилось неожиданно хлестко. Барс никак не мог привыкнуть к законной супруге Акросса. Когда их женили, Барс ей сочувствовал. Выросшая в мафиозном семействе, согласилась практически на политический брак. Но, похоже, Акросса она любила без памяти, и любовь эта не прошла за семь лет брака, а теперь полыхала в ней ненавистью к любовнице.

— Раньше Кай хорошо общался с вами, — начал Тим. 

Вега кивнула, погрустнела:

— И он тоже ушел к этой шлюхе… Я думаю, вам лучше спросить ее. Знаете, я бы скорее не удивилась, если бы она погибла, если бы ее почтенный глава синдиката закопал, чтобы не ссорила между собой его сыновей.

— Насколько я знаю, они не ссорились, — кивнул Тим. Он стоял, как военный: руки за спину, в то время как Барс развалился в кресле.

— Да? Возможно. Я просто не хотела вникать в эту ерунду.

Барс попытался поймать взгляд Тима, но тот смотрел только на собеседницу.

— У Кая были враги? — подтолкнул Барс. 

Вега рассмеялась:

— Три синдиката минимум.

— Я имею ввиду у Кая лично.

— Нет, он же был одуванчиком, ни с кем не ссорился, — развела руками Вега. — А с кем ссорился, тех потом не находили. Так, Тим?

— Нет, — отрезал тот. 

Барс поспешил сгладить это шуткой:

— Тим не понимает иронии.

— Но ситуацию читает хорошо. Я хочу сказать, что Кай умел сделать так, чтобы к нему не лезли. Понимаешь? Чтобы раз и навсегда запомнили, что это чревато.

Тим кивнул, соглашаясь, продолжил, словно детектив, а не чистильщик:

— На самом деле, мы спешим. Думаю, если бы вы что-то знали, то уже сообщили бы или сами нашли Кая. У меня последняя просьба. В доме есть подвал или камеры? Можно ли осмотреть их?

Вега продолжала улыбаться, словно до нее не сразу дошел смысл. Барс глазам своим не верил, когда она кивнула с той же добротой, поднялась из кресла, поправила платье…

И ударила. Совсем не по-женски, подхватив со столика лампу. Тим не стал закрываться или уворачиваться, хотя мог бы. Перед кем угодно мог, но у Веги по-прежнему был статус официальной жены Акросса.

— Ты пришел меня проверять, тварь? — глядя сверху вниз, спросила Вега, швырнула об пол светильник. Барс вздрогнул, но тот лишь разбился у головы Тима. Со злости Вега прибавила еще — ногой по ребрам, и Барс снова вздрогнул от звука этого удара. — Ты совсем страх потерял? Ты забыл, откуда Акросс тебя забрал, потому что Акросс дал тебе много воли? У меня по-прежнему мой статус. Ты не имеешь… — она потянулась за вазой, и тогда уже вскочил Барс, не выдержав:

— Это приказ Акросса. Проверить подвалы и камеры.

На Вегу словно холодной воды вылили, но вазу она уже не взяла, снова обернулась воспитанной девушкой из хорошей семьи.

— Он что, не доверяет мне? — растерянно спросила она, глядя Барсу в глаза. Тим по-прежнему лежал на полу. Акросс не говорил ничего конкретного, но Тим не имел права подозревать его жену. То есть подозревать ее можно было, но вслух высказывать — уже нет. Тим мыслил правильно — Вега была из тех, кому за похищение Кая ничего бы не было.

— Простите, — изобразив ужасное раскаянье, попросил Барс. — Я говорил ему, но Акросс… Он с катушек слетает, вы же знаете ту историю… ну, когда ему было двенадцать.

— Да, конечно, — согласилась Вега. — Я попрошу проводить вас в камеры.  
Звучало так зловеще, словно их там и запрут. Тим поднялся, сплюнул в платок кровь, а может, и обломок зуба, и послушно последовал за слугой первым. Вега осталась в кресле расстроенная.

— Твою мать, Тим, — прошипел Барс, как только они оказались достаточно далеко. — Проси меня о таком. У тебя нет такта. Ты умеешь только стрелять. Давай манерами и политикой буду заниматься я.

— Но нас же провожают.

— Ага, потому что я попросил. Тебя могли до смерти забить. Не она, так ее охрана. Она права, ты слишком привык, что Акросс… Ну, хороший, в общем, Акросс.

— Не напоминает мне, что я вещь, — кивнул Тим.

— А кто у нас следующая жертва? Только не говори, что мы всех врагов синдиката должны будем обойти, спрашивая: «А не ты ли это?»

— Нет. Дальше по списку друг.

— У него в подвале тоже будешь Кая искать?

— Нет. Но она о Кае знает больше, чем даже Акросс. Есть вещи, которые утаишь от брата, но можешь рассказать другу.

***

Гидра была девушкой хорошей, к мафии не имела никакого отношения, кроме как связи с Акроссом. Может, поэтому она вела себя лучше — сама вышла к ним, как только Тим и Барс представились слуге. Сама проводила в столовую, с готовностью села напротив. У правого плеча замер коренастый высокий охранник, Дроид, в форменном черном пиджаке с высоким горлом. Именно в таком был человек, усадивший Кая в машину, только тот был ниже и не выглядел таким сильным и внушительным. При своей комплекции, Дроид смотрел насупленно, исподлобья. Гидра же была жизнерадостной девушкой, моложе Веги на десять лет, ровесница Кая. Понятно, почему они так быстро нашли общий язык.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? — сама начала спрашивать Гидра. В ее присутствии Тим сел. Как своевольный кот, он знал, при ком и как может себя вести. Гидра не считала его вещью Акросса, он относилась к нему чуть ли не как к другу любимого, и это Барса очень смешило. Хотя вполне возможно, что и сам Акросс думал так же.

— Рожа с записи ни на кого не похожа, не пробивается. Тут, скорее, потому, что этот ушлепок предприимчивый в камеру не смотрел, — прокомментировал Барс, больше не изображая из себя детектива.

— Зачем ему Кай? — продолжала взволнованная Гидра.

— Ну, так как никаких требований пока не поступило, а прошло уже два дня, то, я полагаю, что изнасиловать и убить, — развел руками Барс. И тут же получил увесистый подзатыльник от Тима. Не то чтобы Барс не ждал, он предвкушал его. — Что? Надо рассматривать все варианты. Как еще можно это провернуть и не вляпаться? Ты же понимаешь, что, требуя за него выкуп или выставляя какие-то условия, похититель сильно рискует. А тут — закончил и убил, и никто никогда не узнает и не найдет.

Гидра смотрела на него с ужасом, а Дроид с таким неодобрением, словно он оскорбил его хозяйку. Как смотрел Тим, Барс не знал, но чувствовал этот испепеляющий взгляд.  
— Окей, его похитили потребовать выкуп. Просто прикидывают, сколько за него отдать не жалко. Пока он не видел их лиц, он в безопасности.

— Вы были с Каем в тот вечер, — перевел тему Тим, выдвинувшись вперед. — Что произошло?

— Я не знаю, — Гидра развела руками. — Все было как всегда. Я попросила Кая посидеть со мной, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого внимания всех этих… людей. Кай согласился.

— Он их чем-то отпугивал? — засмеялся Барс.

— Он брат Акросса, и в случае чего может ему рассказать, и тогда у человека начнутся проблемы. Они же… Я хочу сказать, раньше такого не было. Но всем хочется хоть как-то Акроссу дорогу перейти. А потом заявить, что откажется от намерений на этот роман, если семья Акросса снизит ему… не знаю, налог. Или отзовет своих людей, которые… Ну, не знаю, чем обычно…

— Выбивают долги или убивают, — кивнул Барс, в этот раз пригнулся, чтобы не прилетело от Тима, и ударился подбородком о стол, потому что Тим выбил из-под него стул.  
— Сейчас уже не такое время, — поправил Тим. — Акросс ведет игру честно, он скорее бизнесмен, чем мафиози. Только в крайних случаях…

— Все в порядке, — заверила Гидра. — Я постараюсь привыкнуть. Кай обычно с радостью составлял компанию. У него были свои проблемы…

Барс выполз из-под стола, чтобы уставиться удивленно на Гидру, но та смотрела в сторону, явно стеснялась.

— А? — подстегнул Барс, но девушка не собиралась объяснять, Дроид выступил чуть вперед, чтобы и тут защитить хозяйку, заговорил сам:

— Каю поступали некоторые… предложения.

— Неприличные? — переспросил Барс. — Они рехнулись что ли? Акросс башку бы оторвал, если узнал.

— Но Акросс не знал, — поправил Дроид. — И те, кто предлагал, понимали, что Кай не расскажет.

— Тогда откуда известно тебе? — недоверчиво спросил Тим, и Барс шикнул на него. Он-то понимал: Кай водил дружбу не только с любовницей Акросса, но и с ее охраной. Со своим охранником почему-то держался отстраненно, а с Дроидом даже перезванивался.

— Когда за спиной стоит охранник, они чуть сдержанней. В своих намеках, словах, действиях и… оскорблениях.

— Акросс бы их убил, — кивнул Барс. — Списком можно, кто ему предлагал?

Барс готов был в это поверить — Кай был парнем симпатичным, с мягкими чертами лица, в чем-то даже женственными. Девушки всегда воспринимали его только как друга, а вот старые банкиры и люди более-менее высокого статуса рассматривали с интересом. К тому же, люди влиятельные знали, что Кая в семью купили, это клеймо оставалось на нем.

— До Акросса он не дойдет? — обеспокоенно спросила Гидра, и Барс отрицательно замотал головой, но не слишком убедительно. Если преступником окажется кто-то из них, то придется сдавать Акроссу весь список. Фактически семья никого бы не тронула, но Тима припугнуть бы отправили.

— Кай отказывался, — на всякий случай добавил Дроид. — Ему предлагали деньги, угрожали, обещали помочь с проблемами. В период кризиса, когда у синдиката была война с Легионом, говорили, что все идет к проигрышу, и предлагали бежать из семьи, пока не поздно. Бежать, конечно, к ним. Так что… слово хозяина — закон, но я не против, если Акросс узнает.

— Со всем потом, — вздохнул Тим. — Пока что нам нужно найти его. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Что случилось, когда Акросс был ребенком? Когда я пыталась его поддержать, он как-то так сказал… со знанием дела что ли, что брата могут запугивать, держать без света и пытать.

— Не имею права рассказывать, — перешел в оборону Тим. 

Барс подхватил:

— Я имею. Мне он башку не свернет. Мы ж друзья. — Он глянул на Тима, тот не попытался остановить, и Барс серьезно закончил: — Акросса похищали, когда ему было двенадцать. Его отец тогда только основывал свою семью, отвоевывал территорию. И Акросса похитили, его отца шантажировали, чтобы он отозвал своих людей. Он тогда все перевернул, во все гаражи заглянул… много хорошего, кстати, сделал, пока сына искал — столько притонов сдал, столько подпольных публичных домов разогнал. И сына нашел, только прошло уже пять дней. И сдаваться он явно не собирался, а чтобы засобирался, ему присылали видео с сыном.

Гидра побледнела, закрыла рот рукой. Дроид склонился к ней, участливо спросил:

— Воды?

Она только кивнула. Дроид вышел, Гидра была не в состоянии сейчас говорить, получилась заминка, и продолжать пришлось снова Барсу:

— Вот Акросс и сходит с ума. У него крыша едет, как представит, что брата все то же проходить заставят.

— Поэтому он такой безжалостный? — глухо спросила Гидра.

— Его сожрут, если он не будет таким, — думая о чем-то своем, ответил Тим.

***

«Он попросил закурить. Там было темно. Хуже того — в глаза еще прожекторы. Я не рассмотрел, простите».

Из-за сломанной челюсти, охранник мог только писать. «Старик» Гранит, проверенный, когда-то нанятый охранником Акроссу, перешедший к младшему брату, когда Акросс стал ключевой фигурой и за ним вместо охраны стали ходить люди отца. Барс смотрел на Гранита, на сидящего у кровати Тима и пытался найти причины, почему бы Тиму не оказаться так же со сломанной челюстью в больнице. Но Барс чувствовал — если бы Тим потерял Кая, Акросс бы его даже пальцем не тронул. Так же отправил бы искать, ну, может, пинком бы проводил для скорости, но ломать ему ребра или челюсть — нет. И Тим не был слишком дорогим приобретением. Точнее, когда-то он был звездой Колизея, и продали бы его как сотню обычных рабов. Но Акросс выбрал хороший момент его купить — когда Тим валялся едва живой, растерзанный после драки, и никто не знал, выживет ли он. Тогда акции на Тима упали настолько, что он стоил теперь как половина раба. Для хозяев он уже был просто мясом, и те спешили сбыть его с рук до того, как Тим умрет. Но Тим выкарабкался. Ставка Акросса сыграла.

«Там была дымовая шашка. Кай был в туалете, я ждал снаружи. Сначала он отравил ею меня, потом вошел в туалет, все с тем же дымом. Ищите среди вольных. Клейма не было».

— А если он просто уже освобожденный? — Барс почесал свой шрам от клейма. 

Гранит монументально и медленно пожал плечами. Он разбрасывал пятерых нападающих. Мог проломить голову любой шпане, которая кидалась на его хозяев. Но его вывели подло, газом. Тим бы тоже попался. Наверное. Хотя он выглядел киборгом, который не мог в такое вляпаться. Но все же, когда он не убивал людей, он охранял Акросса.

Возможно, Тим думал о том же, когда они вышли. Он был мрачнее обычного, смотрел под ноги, а не вперед.

— Кто дальше? — спросил Барс.

— Я один пойду, — предупредил Тим, отправившись вперед.

— Тебя одному нельзя.

— Официально нельзя, — согласился Тим.

— Таааак, — протянул Барс. — Мне это не нравится. Тебя куда несет? Ты собрался умирать?

— Нет.

— Но умрешь. Какого хрена? Почему мы так же не можем придти и спросить, не покажете ли ваш подвал?

— Это не тот человек, кого мы можем спросить. Это Легион. Он нас даже на порог не пустит. А полиция могла у него и не найти ничего.

— Легион? — переспросил Барс, поймал Тима за локоть, развернул к себе. Тоже жест, который мало кому разрешался. — Ты с катушек слетел? Если тебя поймают, то… тебя больше никто не найдет. Он тебя просто в бетон закатает. И будет прав, война только недавно закончилась, ты его людей перерезал немерено. Во времена войны за твою башку награда была такая, сколько ты в Колизее не стоил.

— Я приду, посмотрю, и уйду, — заверил Тим.

— Ты гребанный ниндзя что ли?! — сорвался Барс. — Я Акроссу!..

И осекся. Акросс не стал бы останавливать. Даже понимая, чем это чревато, — это был шанс узнать, где Кай. У Легиона были все причины его похищать. Более того, он относился к тем людям, которым ничего в последствии бы не сделали — иначе это означало бы продолжение войны, истощившей оба синдиката.

— Все будет хорошо, — Тим отобрал свою руку, отстранил Барса необычно мягко. — Я там уже был. Когда нужно было в спальню Легиона подбросить посылку. И никто меня не поймал.


	2. Chapter 2

На улице было необычайно слякотно, окраина города утопала в размытой дождями грязи. Среди огромных зданий, уходивших в небо, сновали люди, похожие на бродячих собак, и бродячие собаки, похожие на крыс. Псы со всех ног удирали, только завидев человека. Тех, кто хоть немного доверял, в этих местах давно съели и, скорее всего, не только собак. Хаски споткнулся о кучу отвратительно пахнущих мусорных мешков, из развязавшейся горловины одного посыпались белые толстые черви. Выброшенные из тепла под дождь, они активно закопошились. Из-за угла наблюдали собаки, ждали, когда чужак уйдет.

Зонта у Хаски не было, только капюшон темной куртки. Зато денег теперь было так много, что давно мог распрощаться с этой жизнью и свалить в более благополучный район города, но прежде следовало доделать задание.

Аптеки тут отродясь не бывало, только лавки шарлатанов и перекупщиков. Хаски с детства привык иметь дело с засушенным стариком китайцем, у которого был ларек в конце переулка. Ларек больше походил на сколоченный из жести шалаш. При виде Хаски старик повернулся к нему лицом, хотя еще не мог рассмотреть, кто его посетитель — и его ли вообще.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — с хитрым прищуром заметил китаец.

— Сука, конечно, ты знал…. Что ты подмешал в газ?

— Тебе нужно это, — старик выложил на прилавок два бумажных треугольника, судя по всему, с порошком. — Разбавить в воде и дать выпить. И все симптомы как рукой снимет. Но стоить он будет в два раза дороже, чем газ.

— Нет. Столько же, сколько и газ. И скажи спасибо, что я тебе голову оставлю, а не…

— В полтора, парень. И это последняя цена как постоянному клиенту. Иначе ты узнаешь, как я так долго держусь в этих местах.

Хаски смотрел в глаза-щелочки с минуту, наверное, потом вынул из кармана руку и рядом с порошком положил купюру. Та была новой, словно только недавно отпечатанной. В этой дыре обычно деньги выглядели так, словно ими подтирались по меньшей мере пятеро, прежде чем они попадали в твои руки. Старик плату спрятал, только после этого кивнул, и Хаски смог забрать треугольники.

Когда он шел обратно, валявшихся в переулке мешков уже не было, только умирали в луже белые толстые черви.

Его дом почти сливался с общей обстановкой, такой же грязно-серо-коричнево-черный, такой же дряхлый, заплаты в нем так же чинились жестью. В этом районе можно было сколько угодно орать, да и орали иногда, но никто не спешил никому на помощь.

Парень же вел себя тихо. Возможно, из-за самочувствия. Видимо, пошло отравление газом — его рвало, он дышал тяжело, бледнел, и даже на гнев сил не хватало. Хаски нашел для него серую рубашку и джинсы, чтобы переодеться. Честно сказать, это были его лучшие вещи, и он за это тоже ждал презрения, и потому не испытывал к богатому мальчику никакого сочувствия.

Хаски размешал порошок в воде, спустился в пропахший кислой блевотиной подвал, позвал свистом, и, когда свернувшийся на кровати парень обернулся, протянул ему стакан, сел напротив, ожидая, пока тот выпьет. Пленник измучился так, что принял бы питье одинаково, будь это отрава или лекарство.

— Тебе полегчает. Но в твоих же интересах вести себя тихо. Помочь никто не сможет, а лицо я тебе раскрою, если вздумаешь шуметь.

— Прости, — допив, выдавил из себя Кай, кивнул на стоящий у кровати таз. — Я… я могу сам убрать.

— Лежи уж, — Хаски подхватил таз. В нем не было брезгливости к этой работе. Это вообще не самое мерзкое, что ему приходилось делать. В более спокойных районах это делают женщины за более мелкие деньги. Не рабы, а вольные.

— Как твое имя? — спохватился Кай, но тут же побледнел, закрыл рот. Хаски поспешил поставить таз обратно на пол. Под потолком, метрах в двух над полом, было небольшое окно, созданное для вентиляции. Тут была только кровать, туалет и раковина с краном, из которого сочилась вода с неприятным тухлым привкусом. Под потолком — лампа на проводе.

— А тебе не насрать ли? — Хаски не приходил к нему без респиратора, закрывавшего его лицо до глаз. Рано или поздно, если торг пройдет хорошо и Кая вернут в семью, он не должен будет опознать Хаски. Кай отрицательно покачал головой. — А вот мне насрать. Я закончу с тобой и растворюсь. И можешь приводить в эту халупу брата и сжигать тут все. Меня тут никто не знает, и я никого. Люди пропадают, и я пропаду.

— Тогда тем более. Как мне называть-то тебя? — Каю на глазах становилось лучше, пропадала бледность, он уже увереннее говорил. Хотя он был прикован за лодыжку к этому подвалу, Хаски опасался нападения с его стороны.

— Мне нравится «Господин похититель». «Тот-кто-может-в-любой-момент-убить-меня» тоже неплохо. Можно мудаком и уродом, но я могу обидеться и больно врезать.

— Буду называть «Черным» или «Парнем в респираторе», — согласился Кай. Теперь, когда прошло отравление, он не был похож на испуганного. Хаски не удивился — он знал, кого похищает. И чем это ему грозит в случае поимки, тоже знал.

— У меня на челюсти нет кожи, не хочу тебя пугать, — зачем-то соврал Хаски. 

Кай улыбнулся:

— Я видел, что есть.

— Не мог.

— Все было размыто, но кожа на челюсти была. Слушай… Ты же понимаешь?

— Да, я похитил Кая, младшего сына Майерсов. Для того и похитил, чтобы переговоры с синдикатом прошли успешнее.

Странно, но парень не стал предлагать ни денег, ни своей протекции, хотя и явно расстроился. С обычным похитителем было просто уговориться — Кай мог просто сказать, кто его семья, и похититель бы сам довез его до безопасного района, а потом бежал бы как можно дальше и быстрее, надеясь, что синдикат не успеет опомниться.

— Ты достаточно оправился, чтобы поесть?

— Нет, — признался Кай, снова взглянув на тазик. И потом как-то даже жалко попросил: — Я могу оставить себе эту одежду? Пока я тут, по крайней мере… Мой камзол очень неудобный.

— И заблеванный, — кивнул Хаски, хотя сам же вчера его отстирал, и теперь дорогой камзол высыхал на кухне. С улицы его бы сразу стащили, да и подозрительно. Конечно, желания общаться с пленным не было, но альтернативой оказался настойчивый стук в дверь. Отдаленно похожий на стук, скорее, ее словно тараном выбивали. Кай посмотрел наверх, поспешил что-то сказать, но Хаски раньше опрокинул его на кровать, поймал обе руки и связал за спиной. Потом потянулся широким платком связать рот.

— Стой-стой! — запротестовал Кай. — Меня еще тошнит, если я…

Дальше получилось только невнятное мычание, которое и вовсе стихло, когда Хаски в спешке стянул узел.

К двери он уже бежал, потому что потом, если бы ее вышибли, пришлось бы искать другое укрытие. В этом районе только один человек мог его хоть из-под земли достать. Именно он в сопровождении двоих охранников стоял на пороге, чуть подальше от многострадальной двери. Хаски глянул на одного охранника, потом на другого, словно отгоняя их от своего жилища. У обоих на щеке было клеймо полноценное, и рядом по два затертых. Сайзар прошел мимо них и мимо Хаски в дом так, словно это Хаски забаррикадировался в его жилище, а не он тут пришел незваным гостем. Хаски пропустил его только потому, что так было нужно для плана, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от этого человека.

— До чего же грязная халупа, — осмотрелся Сайзар. Его выбеленные волосы на затылке были как-то узорно выбриты, и этот затылок, пожалуй, бесил Хаски больше всего. В нем была какая-то праздность. — Давай сразу к делу, Хаски. Ты решил, что можешь просто вернуть долг и тут же стать свободным. Конечно, клейма на тебе нет, но из этого города еще никто не уходил. Тем более из тех, кто столько знает.

В дверь вошли охранники, прикрыли за собой. Хаски, терпеливо дождавшийся, когда останется с ними в замкнутом пространстве, достал телефон и, совершенно игнорируя гостей, начал набирать номер. Сайзара буквально перекосило от этого, он подхватил со стола тяжелую глиняную чашку и замер на взмахе. С экрана телефона, довольно дорогого по виду, на него смотрел серьезный насупленный Легион.

— Добрый день. Хаски понадобился мне, сейчас он работает на меня. У него есть более важные дела, чем сбывать порошок на помойке людям, у которых на него все равно не хватает денег. В будущем Хаски переберется из этого места, но я хочу, чтобы вы сделали вид, что его не существовало. Кстати, его жилище сейчас принадлежит мне, и, ввалившись к нему, вы ввалились и в мой дом. Пошел вон отсюда, и чтобы я тебя больше около моих слуг не видел.

Хаски так же спокойно открыл дверь, первыми сдуло охранников, которые, казалось, могли в панике ее выбить, на этот раз изнутри. Следующим, глубоко ущемлённый, сбежал Сайзар. Хаски снова посерьезнел, закрыл дверь на все замки, поспешил в подвал так же, как до этого спешил к двери. После решения этой проблемы уже никто не мог к нему так вот нагрянуть: дом достаточно скверный, чтобы на него не положили глаз воры.

Нет, Кай не заблевал кляп или кровать, хотя и выглядел снова бледно. Он послушно подставил затылок, чтобы Хаски развязал, потом так же руки. Хаски все ждал от него враждебности. Но даже предупреждение о том, кого он похитил, было больше с беспокойством за похитителя, чем с гонором. Парень был отличным актером. Но сейчас он не говорил ничего, только глубоко дышал, скрючившись на кровати.

— Есть сможешь? — спросил Хаски, и тот отрицательно помотал головой. — Хорошо, через час спрошу снова. Воду лучше пей ту, что в кружке. Из-под крана такая, что ею только ноги мыть.

— Зачем меня похитили? — Возможно, вопрос был спокойным, но от того, что Кай задыхался, получился каким-то по-детски жалким, и Хаски проигнорировал.

***

— О, Легион, — окликнул Коронар. Он был на две головы ниже Легиона, но в обхвате примерно такой же ширины, хотя у Легиона это была мышечная масса, а у Коронара жировая. В зале ресторана был приглушенный свет, игравшая музыка хоть и была негромкой, перекрывала почти все разговоры, что велись тут. Легион на собеседника отреагировал устало, осмотрелся в поисках повода отвертеться. Пока он его не нашел, Коронар продолжил негромко:

— Говорят, младший сын пропал. Знаете, я в свое время делал ему интересное предложение, но в нем проснулось что-то… какая-то дурацкая гордость игрушки, что ли.

— Короче, — потребовал Легион. 

Коронар причмокнул губами, словно отпил ментально из бокала в своих руках, продолжил уже холодно, глядя в сторону:

— Если соберетесь его убивать… Позовите меня, не пожалеете. Я заставлю его помучиться перед смертью.

— Почему все думают, что я связан с исчезновением их младшего? — отбрил Легион. — Он мне на хер не сдался. К тому же я первый, у кого стали бы искать. Но если бы виноват оказался я, это разожгло бы новую войну. Ясно?

Он глянул сверху вниз, раздраженно и неприязненно, но Коронар невозмутимо причмокнул снова, как ни в чем не бывало добавил:

— Ну вы, если что, помните, что я сказал.

Он проплыл через полупустой зал к столу с бокалами красного вина, поставил свой пустой, выбрал другой так, словно они не были одинаковыми.

— Это он? — спросил голос из-за занавески.

— Отбрехивается, — недовольно отозвался Коронар. — Я свободен? Акросс не узнает.

— Конечно. Узнает, если ты забудешь сообщить нам, когда Легион правда решит воспользоваться твоим предложением.

— Когда я говорил с Каем, это предполагало добровольное участие, — невозмутимо ответил Коронар.

— Так Акроссу и скажем, — согласилась занавеска. Коронар поспешил забрать первый попавшийся бокал и сбежать. Барс выскользнул в коридор, на вопросительный взгляд стоявшего там Тима только развел руками. Тим сверился с часами, тут же направился к выходу:

— Я не могу ждать, поговоришь с Акроссом без меня.

— Эй, он же не адекватен сейчас, — напомнил Барс. Ему правда немного жутковато было от того, как реагировал Акросс. 

Тим, не сбавляя шага, глянул на увязавшегося за ним Барса удивленно:

— Мне казалось, ты его друг, и он тебя не трогает.

— Я подумаю над этим предположением. — Акросс стоял в дверях, одетый в строгий костюм, волосы были зачесаны назад, словно он участвовал в конкурсе бальных танцев. Рядом и чуть впереди была Гидра, смотревшая с такой надеждой, будто за несколько часов что-то могло измениться.

— Я спешу, — вместо извинений произнес Тим, осторожно обошел хозяина. — Мы еще не нашли Кая.

— Предположения? — Акросс обернулся к Барсу, тот разом словно потерял сантиметров десять роста, в спину Тиму смотрел как на предателя, ответил нервно:

— Либо Легион, либо Вега, либо какой-то левый маньяк, которому Кай сам по себе глянулся, и достаточно психованный, чтобы насрать на его положение.

— Я поговорю с Вегой, — пообещал Акросс, почти развернулся, но Барс поймал его за руку:

— Мы говорили. Пойми, если это Вега — то это самое легкое, что может случится с Каем. Она хорошо к нему относится, она не станет его мучить.

— Тогда зачем он ей? — не понял Акросс, но уже никуда не рвался.

— Тебя проучить. Ты же вон как бесишься… Она знает, что это твоя болевая.

— Так это Вега?

— Я же сказал, три варианта, прорабатываем все. Тим вот пошел в доме Легиона пошарить…

— Что?! — Акросс резко обернулся, но Тима уже и след простыл.

***

Кай ел без аппетита. Возможно, оттого, что все еще плохо себя чувствовал, а может бульон с морковкой, картошкой и мясными шариками был не такой вкусный, как еда, к которой он привык. Хаски ждал, сидя на лестнице. Было так непривычно никуда не спешить, не выходить на «работу» с наступлением темноты, ожидая, что его могут снова попытаться убить. С этой позиции парень был для него просто как зверь, которого можно было зарезать на ужин. Не вызывал ни страха, ни жалости.

— Не нравится? — спросил Хаски. Из-за респиратора голос звучал глухо.

— Что за мясо в супе?

— Тебе так нравятся вопросы, на которые никто не захочет отвечать?

— Это ведь не собака? И не кошка? — Кай держал тарелку на весу, готовый отдать обратно.

— Слушай, не выебывайся. Даже если так, ты их не вернешь, отказавшись есть.

— Я не буду, — упрямо повторил Кай. Хаски вздохнул — на мясо пришлось раскошелиться, в первую очередь для себя, этому гаденышу решил положить просто как источнику нынешнего богатства.

— По-твоему, раз я живу на помойке, то жру собак и кошек?.. Судя по всему, это смесь птицы и соевого белка. Второго там, кажется, больше.

— Ты не врешь? — уже мягче спросил Кай, и Хаски не выдержал, спустился вниз, отобрал у него тарелку.

— Я сказал, хватит выебываться. Не хочешь жрать — не ешь.

Кай даже не сопротивлялся, снова забрался с ногами на кровать. В подвале было прохладно, стоило принести ему шерстяное одеяло или свитер. Свитер тоже был старый, серый, но теплый. Не хотелось, чтобы добытый такими трудами приз умер раньше времени. Хаски все ждал, когда начнутся уговоры, мольбы, просьбы. Но Кай реагировал спокойно. Так… словно заслужил этот подвал и, как долгожданное наказание, принял его со смирением.

— Ты из тех, кто мясо не жрет? — уточнил Хаски.

— Нет. Просто я слышал, что в этих районах можно найти любое… Крыс, змей, лягушек и голубей. И в том числе мясо собак и кошек. Я не хотел бы узнать потом, что ел кого-то из них.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сам себе уже не принадлежишь? Завтра могут приказать убить тебя, и всем будет уже все равно, какое мясо ты тут ел. А уж тем более тебе.  
Кай словно только теперь осознал, кивнул осторожно, отодвинулся к стене.

— Но ведь у меня есть шанс?

— Да. Если будешь вести себя тихо, не станешь сбегать, иначе, клянусь, я сам тебя урою. Потому что ты же у нас не просто заложник, меня самого на котлеты пустят, если ты сбежишь и расскажешь, откуда сбежал. Еще это зависит от того, как будет себя вести твой брат. Особенно от него. Если хорошо, то ты к концу недели уже вернешься домой. Будешь хорошо себя вести?

— Да.

— Лгун, — выдохнул Хаски. — Ты не боишься. Скорее опасаешься. Такие как ты при первой же возможности удерут. Но знаешь что — возможности не будет. Кричать — никто не услышит. А если услышат — это такой район, тут часто кто-то орет. Попробуешь выбраться отсюда — я сплю на диване прямо над этим люком. Затолкаю тебя обратно и пристегну к кровати.

Ничего не изменилось. Кай то ли не верил в эти угрозы, то ли не боялся. Но и не пытался заверять в том, что не сбежит, просто внимательно смотрел. Хаски решил, что сегодня уже не будет спускаться в подвал, да и еды ему до завтра больше не принесет. Хотелось, чтобы Кай занервничал, осознал, насколько зависим от Хаски и его настроения сейчас.

***

У Тима была маска, похожая на шлем для мотоцикла: закрывала волосы, нос и рот, оставив открытыми только глаза. Для подобных вылазок он использовал именно ее, и очень во многом можно было бы его обвинить, если бы до маски добралась полиция. К Легиону в дом он полез впервые, единственный раз Тим был там с официальным визитом с Акроссом, их проводили тогда через парадный вход и прямо в кабинет. Но у двух семей всегда были напряженные отношения, и у Акросса был давно куплен план особняка Легиона, с отмеченными постами охраны, слепыми пятнами и именами охранников, которых еще можно было купить.

В подполье дома находились какие-то люди: разбросанные по клеткам, как дикие животные. Кто-то спал, отвернувшись к прутьям спиной, кто-то время от времени блевал, перемежая это с кашлем. Тима то ли не рассмотрели в полутьме, то ли приняли за одного из охранников. Кая среди этих людей не было. Никаких признаков его одежды, вообще его следов в особняке. Кай был неглупым парнем, он нашел бы способ показать, что его привозили сюда. Только, увы, скорее Кай мог оставить следы незаметные, как слюну или пятна крови, дать им знать, кто его убил, если его привезли сюда убивать. Особняк был слишком огромен, и в поздний час при отсутствии хозяина погружен в какую-то дремоту, но все же не спал. Комната Легиона, его кабинет, был на первом этаже. Можно было поговорить с охранниками, которые были падки на деньги, но не сейчас, потому что деньги деньгами, а за Тима по-прежнему давали немало. И все же люди, привыкшие к безопасности этого места, были до безобразия беспечны. Тим не мог себе позволить так расслабиться даже дома. Даже запертый в своей спальне он прислушивался к шороху мышей под полом.

А потом оказалось, что слишком расслабился как раз Тим. Когда дверь в кабинет открылась, он нырнул под стол и всерьез думал там отсидеться, пока из-за порога не раздалось:

— Выходи. Тебя камеры засняли.

— Мы только ноги тебе сломаем и оставим ждать хозяина. Он бывает добр.

— Ну да, сегодня на приеме столько выблядков, что он будет рад сорвать зло.

Ситуация изменилась, но Тим перестроился так, словно все шло по его плану. Он по-прежнему сидел под столом, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги…


	3. Chapter 3

— Офицер, Тим у нас как бы не свободный, — доверительным шепотом сообщил Барс, показав на стоящего за его спиной Тима. Тот держал руки так, словно на них уже были наручники. Барс сидел напротив полицейского в пустой допросной комнате. Стены тут были неровные, покрытые серой краской. Именно их Тим и изучал. — Он не может сам разгуливать по городу. Вчера у семьи Перуски был прием, Акросс отправился туда. Тим — его охранник. Мы с ним ждали хозяина в машине, но Тим спал на заднем сидении. Уверен, есть видео с камер наблюдения на стоянке, стоят же там зачем-то камеры?

— Почерк уж больно знакомый, — поморщился офицер, как карты, разложил перед Барсом фотографии. Четверо. Лысый громила — из затылка на ковер натекла лужа крови. Парень в костюме без галстука, вместо лица кровавая каша, оно впечатано чем-то внутрь черепушки. Толстый мужик без кровавых следов, но на шее синяки. — Да и комплекция… Если он спал на заднем сидении, то что с лицом?

— У него всегда что-то с лицом, работа опасная. Вам ли не знать, — Барс развел руками. У Тима опухла переносица, на челюсти над губами был лиловый синяк.

— Я запру его до… — начал полицейский, и Барс быстро собрал фотографии, вложил в них четыре крупные купюры, заговорил поспешно:

— Ну вы же знаете, Акросс не в себе. Он приказал Тиму найти брата, а тот взял и, представьте себе, решил поспать. Акросс сорвался.

— Поисками его брата занимаемся мы, — офицер забрал и фотографии, и деньги. Обычно они без особой охоты лезли в эти разборки — раз Тим убил четверых людей Легиона, то сократилась возможность получить от этих ребят случайную пулю при попытке вмешаться в дела Легиона.

— Конечно, — кивнул Барс. — И Тим сообщит вам, как только что-нибудь узнает. Но он такой соня.

Барс обернулся, хотя и не надеялся на поддержку. Тим оторвался от серых стен, глянул сверху вниз на него и только медленно моргнул. Барс вскочил с места:

— Ладно, постарайтесь пожалуйста, пока Акросс нас всех не переломал.

Тим вышел первым, даже не попрощавшись. Барс пятился спиной, улыбался и кланялся полицейскому.

Попадавшиеся полицейские в длинном коридоре посматривали на них неодобрительно, но без особой ненависти. И то знали они скорее Тима, чем его напарника. Странно, по социальному статусу Барс должен был ходить с Тимом, потому что тот не был свободен, а получался как бы охранником звезды — человеком без лица.

— Мне пришло сообщение, — начал Тим, и Барс легонько толкнул его в поясницу:

— В машине, мой друг. В машине.

Акросс звонил утром, часов в шесть, как раз когда Тима пришли забирать. Нужно было отчитаться ему, выслушать Тима самого, но все в машине, а не посреди полицейского участка. Но у Тима были свои соображения на этот счет — выбравшись за стеклянные двери участка, он заговорил глухо, словно давно сдерживался:

— Газ, которым их нейтрализовали… Он не медицинский. У медицинского такого нет побочки, просто с ног сшибает. А Гранит еще от отравления мучился, пока врачи не приехали. А вот побочка интересная. Гранит пишет, что такое китайцы варят.

— Гранит? — переспросил Барс, не перебивая. Сел в машину, дождался Тима и вздохнул тяжело: — Я так понимаю, у Легиона ты ничего не узнал.

— Кто знает, — Тим пожал плечом, застегнул ремень безопасности. Барс вовремя занял место за рулем — Тим водил как псих. Хотя, собственно, почему только как…

— А если точнее?

— У меня есть информация, но она сама по себе бесполезна. Сведения о банковских операциях…

— Так он и будет со своего основного счета расплачиваться, — не поверил Барс.

— И с подставных счетов, — согласился Тим. — Иначе нахера было в дом идти.

— Ты сам сказал, что информация без конкретики ничего не дает. Всех проверять что ли будем?

— Попробуем потрясти китайцев.

— Всех?

— Тех, кто торгует газом, — не отреагировал на шутку Тим.

— Почему Гранит вообще тебе помогает?

— Потому что он охранник Кая. У них разница в возрасте лет двадцать, друзьями они стать не могли, но Гранит хорошо к нему относится. И его не меньше, чем Акросса задевает, что где-то сейчас могут Каю пальцы или уши отрезать, чтобы прислать брату.

— При нем этого не говори, — проворчал Барс, только теперь почему-то вспомнив, что не позавтракал.

Когда Барс уже повернул ключ зажигания, в стекло рядом с Тимом вежливо постучали. Барс обернулся, но человека увидел только до плеч, голова уходила выше машины. И на плечах этих был черный костюм охранника, а на груди эмблема Легиона: круглый щит, похожий на спартанский. Тим потянулся к ремню безопасности, Барс же сделал то, чего себе обычно старался не позволять: сильным движением припечатал Тима к креслу, показал средний палец тому, кто звал Тима поговорить, и нажал быстро на газ, едва не сбив этого человека.

— Я бы разобрался. — Тим не возражал, спокойно пожал плечами.

— Тебе некогда разбираться, — проворчал Барс. — Давай, я подскажу, что он хотел передать. Что-нибудь о том, что, когда Легион до тебя доберется, он от тебя будет по кусочку отрывать неделю, пока ты не сдохнешь.

— Я тоже так думаю. Но я мог бы разбить ему нос за такие новости, — возразил Тим. — Но ты прав. Времени нет.

***

— Да мам. Нет, у Тима пока не было новостей. Полиция тоже ничего не знает. Его ищут, — Акросс вздохнул. Он осторожно мял полупрозрачную органзу занавесок, рассматривал проснувшийся город. Джинсы надел на голое тело до того, как принял звонок, словно мать могла его увидеть. Она же тактично звонила без видео. Гидра ждала в кровати, сидя в изголовье и наблюдая за его спиной, опустившимися плечами, за взъерошенным затылком. Шею полностью закрывали темные волосы, слипшиеся от пота. — Мам… Я думаю, что Кай не глупый мальчик. Он постарается вести себя тихо, не будет провоцировать насилие. Он дождется нас. К тому же они знают, что с ними будет, если они его тронут… Ну что ты такое говоришь? Это тебе Барс наплел?.. Нет, Барс ничего не знает. Что за мысли у вас обоих?.. Я позвоню, когда что-то узнаю.

Нажав на сброс, он еще несколько секунд оставался мальчишкой, расстроившим свою маму, но пока развернулся, пока забрался в кровать, изменился обратно:

— Когда я найду тех, кто его сторожит, я им яйца отрежу. А тому, кто его похитил… — Наверное, там было что-то действительно неприятное, потому что при Гидре он не стал говорить, только тяжело вздохнул, положил голову девушке на колени. — Тим ночью полез к Легиону в особняк. Чуть не сдох там. Я слишком на него давлю, но я спать не могу. Даже отец спрашивает, какие новости и нужны ли еще люди для поисков.

— Даже тут спать не можешь? — мягко спросила Гидра, наклонившись ниже. Акросс промолчал, он смотрел в потолок, мимо ее лица, потом словно опомнился, перевел взгляд на девушку.

— Он все время был как бы вне семьи. Как и мама. Маму никто не трогал, и Кая никому в голову не приходило тронуть. Это как-то… Мы не мрази, у нас свои правила. Если я в этом дерьме участвую и отец, то и стрелять, если что, будут по нам. А мама и Кай — они были вне этого. Это все равно что мы не трогаем чужих сестер и матерей. Тех, кто не виноват. Это как в войне, только честнее. Понимаешь? — Гидра кивнула, осторожно убрала с его лба прилипшие волосы, продолжила гладить — по вискам, по шее. — Мы как-то из суда возвращались. Кай там был, хотел посмотреть, как все происходит. Ехал со мной на заднем сидении. Нас тогда от дороги отрезали и машину обстреляли. И я бросился его прятать — он таким маленьким и беспомощным казался. Как ребенок. Но держался хорошо. Он никогда нас не обвинял…

— Он говорил, что вы спасли его, — поддержала разговор Гидра. Акросс немного удивился, приподнял бровь, но улыбнулся.

— Он так думал?.. Мне казалось, что из огня, да… в другой огонь. Мама в тот день услышала шум на станции. Его там избивал отец. Серьезно бил, мог, наверное, совсем убить, а люди вокруг стояли и смотрели. Он же отец, Кай был его собственностью… все равно что раб. Мама вмешалась. Они потом весь год, пока могли отказаться от сделки, из нее деньги тянули. Хотя я был уверен, что его отец давно потратил деньги, которые ему заплатили за Кая, и не смог бы ничего вернуть, если бы расторгнул сделку. Но мама верила и платила им, платила… раз пять еще, наверное. Кай об этом ничего не знал. Я ненавидел его… Я был негодным сыном, мама разочаровалась во мне и купила себе нового. Так я думал. Но Кай… в нем что-то есть. Мне кажется, он умеет этим пользоваться. Умеет нравиться людям. Иногда себе во вред, но чаще во благо. И я не могу сказать, что он лжец. Он сам по себе такой… Ненависть сменилась пренебрежением. Потом равнодушием. А потом я как-то посмотрел на него и подумал: «Да ебись оно все конем, у меня есть младший брат». И это было крутое чувство. Он словно для меня стал вдруг такой же игрушкой, как для матери. Только она его в яркие шмотки наряжала и за успехи в учебе хвалила, а я мог с ним говорить, как с младшим. Передавать опыт, рассказывать что-то крутое, мог с ним совсем за берега выходить… Мы один из мотоциклов отца угробили, когда я учил его, как водить. Он из игрушки стал братом… Потому что хотел стать братом, сыном. Может, именно потому, что думал — мы его спасли. Но… тут то же самое, что и с тобой. Я, все больше себя втаптывавший в это дерьмо. С руками по локоть в крови. И он, никогда ничего такого не делавший, и все равно относящийся ко мне без брезгливости. Как к отличному старшему брату.

— Вега тоже тебя любила таким, какой ты есть, — напомнила осторожно Гидра, и не могла удержаться от ласковой улыбки.

— Вега выросла среди этого, она такая же. Вы с Каем другие. Вы вне этого мира, но для вас я не бессердечный монстр.

Акросс постепенно успокаивался. Под глазами правда пролегли глубокие тени, от ресниц казавшиеся еще темнее. Он немного помолчал, погружаясь снова в какую-то свою темноту. Прежде, чем забеспокоилась Гидра, Акросс заговорил снова:

— Я думал, что для отца он просто кукла. Мамина кукла. Хочет — пусть играет. Но мы как-то поссорились, он попытался ударить меня, и между нами встал Тим… Я уже у стены валялся, челюсть пытался на место вправить, а Тим его ударить не мог. Только стоял между нами. Я думаю, отец хотел его убить. Потому что он в семье был главный, а Тим слушался меня. Пока я смотрел, как он тащит Тима к камину, примчался Кай. Он не лез в драку. Просто спросил что-то, вежливо так, вроде как: «Что вы делаете? Вы же знаете, что Тим лучшее, что у брата есть. Покалечить его — значит оставить брата безоружным». И я тогда понял… Да кто угодно такую херню скажи, и отец бы тоже по роже двинул. Но Кай… Он так на Кая посмотрел, не как на куклу. С уважением каким-то. Я вообще не замечал, чтобы они до этого общались. И отцом его Кай никогда не звал… Я хочу сказать, — Акросс приподнялся на локтях, — что, если среди тех ребят, что его охраняют, есть хоть один не конченный отморозок — Кай за него зацепится. И выберется. Не потому, что жить захочет, а потому что правда из этого отморозка человека вытащит.

***

Кай сидел на краю кровати растрепанный, завернувшись в одеяло. Перед ним стояла табуретка и на ней тарелка с яичницей, рядом стакан молока и вилка. Хаски напряженно ждал, сидя на лестнице. Он не собирался оставлять пленнику посуду, из которой можно было сделать острые опасные осколки.

— Что опять не так?! — раздраженно огрызнулся Хаски. Кай глянул на него, взял вилку. Яичницу он намотал на нее рулетом, начал есть так, словно с палочки. Молоко глотнул сначала осторожно, потом уже смелее. — Чего желаете на обед? Кроме того, что не кошку и не собаку.

— Овощи подойдут, — словно и не заметив издевательской нотки, согласился Кай. Запил молоком остатки яичницы, сложил вилку и стакан на тарелку, предложил: — Я могу помыть.

— Нахер поди, — прокомментировал Хаски. — Отодвинься в угол.

Кай выполнил, сидел смирно, пока Хаски забирал посуду. Но его нельзя было провести этим, он понимал, что Кай просто притупляет его внимание своим послушанием. Но Хаски готов был оставаться настороже всегда и всегда ждать подвоха.

— Помочь с готовкой? — предложил Кай.

— Ну да, всего-то надо будет выпустить тебя из подвала и дать в руки нож.

— У меня цепь на ноге! — Кай, в доказательство, подхватил ее, позвенел. — Я не смогу далеко убежать, я привязан. И никто не знает, что я тут! И ты сам сказал, что орать бесполезно. Значит, если я попытаюсь тебя убить, и мне это если вдруг даже удастся, хотя ты сильнее, то я обреку себя на мучительную голодную смерть. Или выбор — отрезать себе ногу и сбежать или умереть тут. Но это равносильно смерти. И даже если я выберусь — это опасный район, в таком виде я не пройду и двух кварталов.

— Молодец, правильно рассчитал, — блекло похвалил Хаски, поднимаясь по лестнице. Кай по-прежнему сидел в углу кровати, ступеньки через две только спросил:

— Ты что, так меня боишься?

Хаски остановился, обернулся, прищурился.

— Да, ты бы очень хотел, чтобы я тебя не боялся. Выпускал бы без цепи за продуктами. Или на цепи за продуктами. Знаешь что, у меня есть печать, которой клеймят рабов. Можно сделать так, что далеко ты один в любом случае не убежишь.

— И куда же меня доставят, когда поймают? — Кай спрашивал уже раздраженно, он открыто злился. — Чья же это печать?

— Моя. Личная, — соврал Хаски.

— Тогда и узнаем, кто ты, — с угрозой в голосе произнес Кай. Хаски прикинул — у парня появлялся гонор. Он продолжал сидеть в углу кровати, как приказали, но задирался, как мелкая собачонка, которая только и умела, что лаять. Хаски поставил посуду на ту ступеньку, на которой стоял, и так же медленно стал спускаться, наблюдая за тем, не изменится ли что-то в лице или поведении. Кай спустился с кровати, зазвенев цепью.

— Знаешь, тебя всегда можно оставить тут самого по себе. Травиться водой из-под крана и жрать жуков.

— Так оставляй, — нервничая, но все же упрямо произнес Кай. Хаски знал этот взгляд — ведь и правда, будет, лишь бы получилось по его. И драться Кай станет не для того, чтобы выбраться, а потому что у Хаски руки чесались его ударить, сбить хоть немного этого гонора. Это наверху, в своем особняке и у отца под боком ты большая шишка, а тут просто мальчишка на цепи — беспомощный, слабый и зависимый.

И даже ожидая сопротивления, Хаски оказался удивлен, когда в глаз ему сильно попало звеном цепи. Настолько, что он отошел на два шага назад, шипя от боли. Кай же воспользовался своей же слабостью, но сейчас оставить его правда в этом подвале без еды, воды и тепла означало бы, что Хаски слабак, который не может показать, кто тут главный, силой и потому действует как какой-то слизняк. Поэтому, прикрыв разболевшийся глаз, он снова бросился вперед. На этот раз получил цепью в ухо, но сбил с ног Кая, перевернул его на живот, заломил запястье за спину. Хаски старался держать себя в руках, слишком велико было желание сломать к чертям ему кость. Потому что Кай не сдался, он лежал лицом в шерстяное коричневое одеяло и все равно был напряжен: сейчас отпусти — и снова ударит.

— Как извиняться будешь? — чувствуя, как горит ухо и ноет глаз, предложил Хаски.

— Никак, — просипел Кай. Хаски сильнее надавил коленом ему на поясницу, но не для того, чтобы уговорить — просто захотелось. Кай промолчал.

— Тогда я правда поймаю тебе собаку на обед. Притащу сюда и забью. Разделаю и зажарю для тебя ногу.

Кай ослаб, опал на кровать, больше не собирался сопротивляться.

— Так как извиняться будем?

— Что мне сделать? — спросил Кай тихо. Это снова был вчерашний напуганный мальчик. Хаски и не задумывался над этим, хотелось заставить сделать что-то унизительное, но на ум как назло не приходило ничего. Бить или калечить он его пока не мог — переговоры могли пройти хорошо, и тогда Легиону понадобился бы Кай в том же виде, в каком его из клуба забирали. Словно его во дворце держали.

— Подумай, — предложил Хаски. Он почувствовал, как по шее, где было задето ухо, поползла кровь. Отпустил Кая, напоследок снова вдавив колено в поясницу. Без спешки поднялся по лестнице, прихватив посуду. Кай наблюдал за ним, теперь сидя на полу около кровати. Хаски вернулся быстро — с ватой, антисептиком и холодным компрессом. Компресс приложил к глазу, когда сел на кровать, остальное отдал Каю, повернувшись к нему ухом.

— Что-нибудь еще выкинешь, и я заставлю тебя это выпить. Отравиться не отравишься, а блевать будешь будь здоров, — пообещал мрачно Хаски. Кай взял жидкость, смочил вату… пальцы у него были холодными, но действовал он осторожно, почти ласково. Можно было подумать, что он раскаивается. Хаски по-прежнему напряженно ждал подвоха. — Так в чем проблема?

— Не надо со мной так, — глухо ответил Кай.

— Тебя надо отпустить, да?..

— Слушай, — выдохнул Кай, и его теплое дыхание обожгло ушную раковину. — Мы оба в вынужденном положении. Тебе нужны деньги и его защита. Мне нужно вести себя хорошо, потому что моя свобода все равно от меня не зависит. Но давай не будем пытаться убить друг друга. Я понимаю, что ты относишься ко мне без злобы. Сказали придержать меня пока, хорошо охранять, ты охраняешь. Завтра скажут пристрелить и выбросить где-то в этом районе, ты пристрелишь. Но мучить ты меня не собираешься.

— А если прикажут?

— Это уже другое дело, — согласился Кай. — Но ведь пока и не приказывали. Поэтому… Да, я сорвался. Я извиняюсь.

Хаски коснулся осторожно пореза над ухом — кровь уже не текла, была только сукровица. Было противно от того, как парень прочитал ситуацию.

— Врешь, — сказал Хаски, хотя сам себе не верил.

— Не вру. Иначе снова бы цепью заехал, — внезапно сознался Кай. Хаски, особо не размахиваясь, ударил его костяшками в лоб. Это не казалось чем-то серьезным, даже ненависть уже прошла. Кай сидел здесь в старой рубашке, в протершихся джинсах. Он не казался ни богатым избалованным мальчишкой, ни сыном мафиозного босса. Хаски как прострелило мыслью — ему могли подсунуть пустышку. Узнать о плане Легиона, одеть одного из слуг в камзол Кая и какое-то время заставлять играть важную персону.  
Выбравшись из подвала, Хаски тяжело сел на диван, скрипнувший под его весом, извлек телефон из дыры в спинке. Подключился к сети.

У Кая было не так много публичных фотографий. Всегда одетый во что-то яркое, с кучей декора. Хаски еще вглядывался в фото, сначала уверяясь, что его обманули, потом просто понял, что этот, блистающий Кай, и пойманный, в его подвале, не похожи только из-за освещения и одежды. А потом полез читать, что о младшем сыне писала пресса.

***

— Если хотите, есть травы, которые помогут вывести клеймо с кожи. Навсегда, — предложил китаец с наигранным акцентом. Барс переглянулся с напарником, точнее попытался — Тим сверлил продавца пристальным взглядом и на театральность не отвлекался.

— Не, дедушка, нам бы информацию. — С улыбкой Барс покопался в нагрудном кармане, выложил на низкий столик среди лягушачьих лап и мертвых мотыльков большую купюру. Барс был более чем уверен, что мотыльки и прочая ерунда — просто декорации, и для лечения китаец пользовал самые обычные химикаты.

— Дедушка не знает ничего. — Тот с хитрым прищуром вернул деньги. «Мало», — подумал Барс, и прибавил еще две. В этот раз дар был принят благосклоннее.

— Кто покупал у тебя усыпляющий газ? — заговорил Тим, и дед передумал снова, вернул две, одну купюру свернул и ловко спрятал в рукав.

— Не, такого я не продаю. Видишь же, у меня ящерицы и крысы. Из них ничего подобного не сваришь.

Барс знал, что будет дальше. Отошел от столика на шаг назад, поднял руки и одновременно развернулся встретить двух ввалившихся на шум амбалов, тоже по виду китайцев. Тим в это время был на грани того, чтобы впечатать голову продавца в букет из вонючих трав на столе, но отодвинулся, безошибочно угадав обстановку.

— Думаю, вам пора, — поторопил китаец.

— Меняемся, — предложил Барс. — Я поговорю с дедушкой, а ты возьмешь на себя его внуков.

Места в этом шалаше из ржавой жести было немного, они с Тимом соприкоснулись спинами, когда разворачивались. Амбалы сразу как-то передумали нарываться.

— Я не хочу портить отношения с китайцами, — пожал плечами Барс. — Поэтому назови цену.

— Мои ребята вам обоим головы открутят и на крыше повесят, вместо… — как крыса, зашипел китаец, но его перебил один из охранников, правда, заговорил он на китайском. По тону казалось, что он был… не совсем уверен. Продавец цыкнул, крикнул что-то короткое и злое.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался с улыбкой Барс, догадываясь, что происходило.

— Говорят, что твой друг какая-то там звезда, и таким, как они, нижние челюсти на ринге вырывал.

— Ну тогда в десять раз больше, чем ты прикарманил, и автограф моего друга, — предложил Барс словно приятелю, наклонился к столу, стараясь не вдыхать.

— Не в деньгах дело. Если я сдам своих клиентов, то ко мне никто больше не придет.

— Ну. Мы никому не скажем, — умильно, словно с ребенком, заговорил Барс. — Или лучше будет, если мы тебя убьем?

— Тогда вы оба в этом районе не жильцы.

— Ну я да, а Тим-то еще дров наломает. Но ты прав… Так на скольки сойдемся? Я вычту процент, за наше молчание.

Старик поскрипел задумчиво зубным протезом, улыбнулся:

— Как насчет протекции вашей семьи? Или, думаешь, я не знаю, кто вы?

— Не узнаешь тут, когда у Тима печать на лице, — отмахнулся Барс, по-прежнему больше похожий на сплетника, чем мафиози.

— Я знаю и что за печать на тебе была. И каким рабом ты был. Кто такого решился взять в прислугу?

— Как видишь, вышел толк. Так что, старый хрыч? Знаешь, нашему хозяину, конечно, дела нет до нашего путешествия, но я могу выторговать для тебя местечко и льготы. И автограф Тима.

— Нахер мне его автограф. Говорили, его баба отравила, и он вылетел из Колизея, чуть не подох… Так ведь?

— А ты уже передумал с Акроссом дела иметь? Жить? — предложил Барс. Старик только улыбнулся:

— Возвращайтесь с договором. И если кусок будет достаточно сытный и никто не узнает, что вы нашли его из-за меня, то так и быть… Я расскажу.

***

Когда они сели в машину, Тим, до этого молчавший, ударил в пластиковую переднюю панель, та хрустнула и треснула. Тим по-прежнему выглядел не то чтобы спокойным — словно его тело стало тюрьмой, в которую он был заперт.

— Ты обиделся на то, что он назвал тебя неудачником? — спросил Барс.

— Он знает, у кого Кай… Мы могли выпытать у него это. Погрузить в багажник и…

— Тим-Тим, тише. Мы победили. Дать ему точку в районе Акросса и его защиту — это дешево, а деньги дедок зарабатывать умеет, Акроссу лишним не будет.

— Пока мы торгуемся, Кай остается у них, — напомнил Тим.

— Тим… Вы с Акроссом оба к нему как к ребенку относитесь, но Кай очень хитрый жук. Однажды мы приедем домой, а он будет сидеть в гостиной. Мы спросим: «Твою мать, КАК?!», и окажется, что те, кто его похитили, сами же его и выпустили.


	4. Chapter 4

Хаски снилось, что весь город был черным и колыхался, как живой, в каком-то жарком мареве. Когда раздался стук в дверь, Хаски открыл. На пороге стоял Легион собственной персоной в черном балахоне. «Никто не должен знать, что он был у меня», — понял Хаски и посторонился. Он заметил, что люк в подвал был открыт, спохватился, но Легион даже внимания не обратил. А вместе со шлейфом его мантии в дверь вплыли еще тени, похожие на черный колыхавшийся город. И все они шли за Легионом. У них не было лиц, только темные провалы под капюшонами. Вместе с Легионом они столпились над люком, и Хаски заметил, что оттуда шел слабый свет. Снова первым вниз пошел Легион и, глянув на Хаски темными глазами, приказал:

— Погуляй где-нибудь часа три.

Тени потянулись за ним. Хаски смотрел, как они утекают в подвал, одна за другой, и не понимал, как им всем хватит там места. Когда он развернулся к открытой двери, еще не зная, что именно собирается делать, раздался крик. Кай звал его, по имени, которого не знал. Так отчаянно, что Хаски показалось — звуки этого голоса привязали его к месту, зацепились за одежду и тащили его туда, в погреб, где мучили Кая.

***

Он проснулся и сначала не мог понять, что именно его разбудило. Прислушался — снизу в крышку снова раздался стук. Кай добрался до люка, но тот был закрыт сверху на замок. Хаски лениво поднялся, прихватил одеяло. Вдруг парню просто стало холодно. Он открыл замок, приподнял крышку, и на него уставились серые глаза, прямо-таки излучавшие покорность. «Ему что-то надо», — понял Хаски. — «Надеюсь не напильник и нож».

— Я так не могу, — пожаловался Кай.

— Значит мало пробовал, — отозвался Хаски.

— Я не могу не делать ничего. Там только вода и темнота… Я так рехнусь совсем.

— Не мои проблемы.

— Мне нужны книги. Просто книги. Я не смогу убить тебя книгой, ты же видел, цепь и то опаснее.

— Я принесу тебе журнал.

— Мне не нужен журнал. Мне нужны книги. Я хотел бы продолжить обучение. Мне нужны книги, которые я читал.

— Мне пойти к тебе в дом за ними?

— Нет… Их достаточно просто… купить… — стесняясь еще больше, предложил Кай.   
Хаски закрыл крышку, специально чуть ударив его ею по голове. Может, и не чуть, все-таки она была тяжелой, но получилось словно бы случайно. Потом приоткрыл крышку снова, но Кай больше не рисковал высовываться. Спрятался в полутьме подвала, словно спасался от новой боли.

— Что я получу за книги? — спросил Хаски. Некоторое время было тихо, потом голос Кая, по-прежнему где-то рядом, отозвался:

— Что мне сделать?

— А ты что, готов на все?

— В жопу себе засунь эти книги, — отозвался Кай, и Хаски услышал, как он уходит. Эти шаги ощущались так, словно Хаски был хищником, от которого сбежала добыча. Быстро откинув люк, он нырнул внутрь. Светильник у кровати горел, темно в подвале не было, и Хаски, почти скатившись с лестницы, поймал Кая, оторвал от ступенек, подняв на руки.

— Что? — растерянно спросил Кай, словно это еще была шутка в дружеской компании, а потом опомнился и вспомнил, где он находится и кто с ним играет. — Пусти! Нет, я не говорил, что на что-то согласен!

— Кто тебя спросит, — двигаться было трудно, потому что Кай пытался вырваться, брыкался, но Хаски тяжело шел вниз. А после сказанного стало еще труднее — Каю удалось вырваться, спрыгнуть на лестницу, едва не оступившись, а вот бежать было некуда. Хаски поймал снова, на этот раз за локти. Ему нравилось, это была игра, в которой он еще и сам не знал, как далеко зайдет. Кай, почувствовав, что его сопротивление только раззадоривает, замер тяжело дыша.

— Не играй со мной, — попросил Кай нервно, не оборачиваясь. 

Хаски подтолкнул его спускаться ниже:

— Я и не играю. Книги? Окей. Хорошая еда. Можно даже достать тебе нормальную одежду.

— Они тебя убьют, если узнают, — почти пригрозил Кай, упершись. Хаски подтолкнул, и он едва не оступился, кажется больно ударился ногой о ступеньку. Подхватить его снова стало проще. Рваными движениями, с остановками, но они двигались к разобранной кровати. — Погоди, правда… Ты же шутишь?..

— Боишься? — насмешливо спросил Хаски. — Наконец-то меня боишься, а раньше не боялся?

Он остановился у кровати, удерживая Кая за локти спиной к себе, но когда приготовился сделать подсечку — Кай вырвался, отскочил, прижался спиной к стене. Он смотрел настороженно, решал для себя, стоит ли защищаться по-настоящему, или Хаски это не всерьез.

— Что, если я предложу так выкупить тебе свободу? — сверкнув глазами, спросил Хаски. — Я принесу книги, которые ты просишь… А потом, не сейчас, и вовсе отпущу тебя. Ты же хочешь уйти отсюда. Единственный способ — через меня.

— Нет, — что-то появилось во взгляде Кая, от чего Хаски самому от себя стало противно. Чего он правда?.. Не собирался он ничего с ним делать. Просто та статья… Хаски ведь не верил ей, но ему казалось, что Кай просто играл себя таким, каким Хаски хотел бы его видеть.

— Правда отпущу, мне уже достаточно за тебя заплатили, — снова попробовал прощупать Хаски, протянул руку, но Кай отодвинулся. Он был похож на загнанного зверька, который бросится при первой же возможности. — Потому что я с самого низшего уровня? Ниже рабов: те хоть знают, для чего живут?..

Кая словно немного отпустило его напряжение, он опомнился, замотал головой:

— Нет… Нет же. Почему ты вообще решил, что… зачем?..

— А что такого? — глухо из-за респиратора засмеялся Хаски. — Тут же скука смертная, так хоть развлекли бы друг друга…

— Ты врешь, — неуверенно обвинил Кай, он все еще жался к стене. — Что произошло? Тебе что-то сказали?.. Тебе соврали что-то про меня?

— Соврали? — переспросил Хаски. — Что должны были соврать?

Кай не ответил, продолжал напряженно присматриваться. Теперь он готов был не броситься, а бежать, а за спиной Хаски оставался открытый люк.

— Я не испытываю к тебе отвращения, я уже говорил, — осторожно начал Кай, и только теперь Хаски это наконец задело, хотя он сам начал разговор. — Но… я не могу.

Хаски улыбнулся, но улыбку свою обозначил только шумным выдохом через фильтры, поднял руки:

— Ладно-ладно, я же пошутил. Ты и так все понял.

— Ты не шутил, — покачал головой Кай. — Проверял… Что тебе про меня сказали? Насколько далеко разрешили зайти?

— Сломать тебе ноги, если попробуешь сбежать. Ничего мне не говорили, — Хаски попятился осторожно к лестнице. — Будут тебе твои книжки, какие там ты просил?.. Да не смотри так, просто так будут книжки, я уже сказал, что достаточно на тебе наварился.

Пока он выбирался из подвала, Кай так и оставался в углу. Закрыв крышку, повесив замок, Хаски снял респиратор, вдохнув волной грудью. И сам себя тут же ударил в челюсть.

***

— Мне просто нужно предупредить тебя. Одну из пустующих точек займет человек от китайцев. Нам будет полезно для… — начал Акросс, при отце отчего-то нервничая. Тот сидел за столом в своем кабинете, затушил окурок в пепельнице, повернулся и слушал внимательно. Кроме отца в кабинете были еще его охранник и адвокат, сидевший в кресле напротив. — Это для Кая, — закончил Акросс.

— Я уже сказал, делай все, что сможешь.

Мама и раньше покидала особняк редко, теперь заперлась в своей комнате и ждала-ждала. Глушила успокоительное, но иногда, когда ее отпускало, начинала названивать сыну и мужу, спрашивать, что удалось узнать. Акросс не представлял, что будет, если Кая ей не вернут.

— Как успехи вообще? — спросил отец.

— Лучше, — кивнул Акросс. — Я думаю… им нужно еще дня три. Условий никаких не выдвигали? Никто?

— Нет. Акросс, а сколько его нет уже?.. Я, конечно, не знаю, что делать, если что, но… может, он и не жив уже?..

— И что, не искать теперь? — Акросс разозлился, развернулся и ушел из кабинета. Некоторое время еще царила тишина, Улаз прислушивался к шагам за дверью, и, глядя на нее, глухо заговорил:

— Скажи, что нам нужно время подумать. Все взвесить… Может быть, пройтись по приютам и посмотреть еще какого-нибудь похожего мальчика. Наври, короче.

— Мы не сможем долго тянуть время, — тихо возразил адвокат. — Нужно просто отказаться. Все равно его убьют, как только почувствуют хвост. Проще убить и спрятать, чем перепрятывать его живого.

— Знаю. Но я не хочу, чтобы в его смерти винили меня.

***

Хаски сильно гремел, когда открывал подвал. Кай явно выглядел настороженным, сидел на заправленной кровати. Вместо книг Хаски тащил металлическую небольшую ванную, похожую на огромный таз. Кай продолжал наблюдать. Оставался на месте и когда Хаски присоединил к крану шланг, второй его конец швырнул в ванну, начал ее заполнять.

— Эй, — позвал Кай. — Ты ее с водой не поднимешь потом.

— Тут в раковину солью, — проворчал Хаски.

— Ты ее не поднимешь, чтобы слить в раковину.

Хаски остановил воду, развернулся, сложив руки на груди.

— А тебя выпустить, наверное? — проворчал он. — Или мыться не любишь? Лучше сидеть в земляной яме? Ты так спокоен, потому что давно об этом мечтал?

— Просто не хочу, чтобы тут стояла и тухла вода. Я ведь тут, возможно, надолго, — Кай пожал плечами. Он все время смотрел в глаза — боялся он или наоборот нарывался, разговаривал или слушал — он смотрел в глаза Хаски, и тому казалось, что они начинали зудеть от этого упрямого взгляда.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя будет ждать, если попробуешь сбежать? Мне будет плевать, кто там за тобой стоит, тебя им, возможно, и не вернут.

— Я уже говорил, я не дурак, чтобы пытаться бежать. Так помочь тебе затащить таз обратно наверх?..

Кай впервые выбрался в сам дом. Конечно, он проходил тут, когда Хаски только привел его, но тогда на голове у Кая был мешок, и он ничего не видел до самого подвала. Теперь он довольно быстро осмотрелся — не на что оказалось смотреть, место казалось давно брошенным, окон не было. Точнее, они были, но оставались наглухо заколочены ржавой жестью. Дом такой же, как подвал, только вместо кровати диван. А еще тут была закрытая на ключ входная дверь, и хотя она заперта, Хаски старался держаться между ней и Каем.

— Можешь начинать раздеваться, — посоветовал Хаски. Когда Кай не понял, развернул его и, зацепив за рукав рубашки, потащил к ванной. Таз в подвале казался не таким неприятным, как эта ванная — потрескавшаяся, серая. Вода была такая же, как в подвале, питьевая стояла в больших баллонах у длинного стола с плитой. Когда Хаски втолкнул Кай в ванную, стало чуть спокойнее. Из-за цепи на ноге нельзя было закрыть дверь, да и Кай, расстегнув джинсы, напомнил:

— Я не смогу раздеться.

Хаски выругался, быстро нащупал связку в заднем кармане и снял ключ от цепи, расстегнул, вышвырнул ее за дверь, и закрылся с заложником в ванной.

Тут было тесно. Кай не то чтобы смущался — он старался присматривать за движениями Хаски, но не пытался прикрыться. Забрался в ванную без напоминаний, когда воды набралось до половины. Хаски, не церемонясь, швырнул в воду мыло и лохматую мочалку, похожую на паклю.

— Я не смогу сбежать с помощью мыла и мочалки, — раздраженно напомнил Кай. Хаски кивнул, но остался стоять у двери.

На правом плече у Кая был лиловый синяк. Он остался еще с момента похищения. Хаски помнил те события особенно ярко, и хотя все прошло гладко — еще переставлял их, пытался у себя в голове сделать идеальными. У Кая и рыжей место было на втором ярусе, с мягкими диванами. Туда не каждого пускали, словно внутри этого клуба был еще один, элитный. И Хаски пил за стойкой, внимательно наблюдая за будущей жертвой. Кай выглядел искренним, можно было подумать, что рыжая — любовница его, а не брата. Да и девушка иногда шептала ему что-то на ухо, иногда гладила застежки на камзоле Кая. Хаски казалось, что вот он — ответ на вопрос, почему целью оказалась не девушка. Слишком непостоянная единица, имеющая влияние только на сыновей. Кай же для семьи был едва ли не центральной фигурой.

Потом Хаски прочел, что влиятельная и опасная семья выкупила Кая в одиннадцать лет у родителей. Как родители пытались вернуть сына, но их затыкали новой порцией денег, словно они могли заменить ребенка.

Единственным местом, где пересекались все, был туалет. На втором уровне его не было, хотя там располагались кроме диванов еще и отдельные кабинеты. Даже по нужде Кая сопровождал высокий охранник, лет под сорок, который осматривал всех эдаким сычом. Казалось бы — клуб, люди приезжают сюда развлекаться, но даже там за Каем следовала эта тень. Честно говоря, Хаски надеялся застать его хотя бы в туалете одного. Но единственное, что случилось — охранник остался у входа. Он же остановил Хаски, поймав за плечо, и велев:

— Подожди. Две минуты.

Хаски кивнул, отступил на шаг назад, попросил смиренно:

— А прикурить дашь?

И одной рукой достав респиратор, второй открыл газовый баллончик…

Кай мыл руки, и его не удивило, что может войти кто-то еще: тут было несколько кабинок. Только глянул на Хаски в зеркало и, казалось, даже респиратору особо не удивился. Это же клуб, мало ли, в чем сюда приходили люди.

Хаски спасло то, что он не расслабился. Они поравнялись аккурат у двери, и второй баллончик Кай выбил из его рук, рванулся к выходу. Хаски поймал его за плечо так же, как до этого его схватил охранник, дернул к себе, опрокинул на кафельный пол. Тогда Кай оттолкнулся ногами, увеличив между ними разрыв, чтобы успеть встать. Хаски не тратил время — пинком отправил баллончик в стену, и маленькая комната наполнилась газом. Кай рукавом прикрыл рот и нос, помогло только частично — на ногах он держался неуверенно, но и газ оседал белым налетом на пол, становился бесполезным. Тогда Хаски перехватил его за плечо, потащил как пьяного к выходу, мимо вырубившегося охранника.

Потом Хаски прочел, что Кай — не просто красивая кукла, купленная для жены главы синдиката, чтобы она могла наряжать его в яркие тряпки. Кай еще и ценный подарок партнерам семьи, и так называемые отец и брат запросто подкладывали его под тех, чье расположение им было выгодно.

У Кая светло-русые волосы, и подстрижен он под примерного мальчика — ровно и не слишком коротко. Пожалуй, даже когда он сидел в этой дыре в потрескавшейся ванной, в нем все равно проглядывалось что-то от человека успешного, и Хаски невольно посмотрел на свои руки, потом на себя в зеркало, хотя половина лица по-прежнему была скрыта. Он-то верил всему тому, что читал, то думал: «Да нет… Он бы попытался выбраться так же, как привык. И дело было не в разнице статуса. Он никого к себе бы не подпустил».

— Зачем понадобилось меня мыть? — обернувшись, спросил Кай. Скорее назло, Хаски повернул к нему кран, включил воду, которая тут же залила сухие до этого волосы.

— Что, ты хотел не мыться? — спросил Хаски. Кай зачесал волосы назад, стал намыливать. Странно, но он больше не боялся, хотя сейчас был еще более беззащитен, чем тогда в подвале. — Ты довольно спокоен. Не первое похищение?

Кай сам нырнул под струю из крана, молча смыл волосы.

— Это было просто, — поддразнил Хаски. — Я справился в одиночку, хотя у вас на двоих с рыжей было два охранника. Плюс охрана клуба.

— Ты хвастаешься? — Кай выглядел недовольным. — Тебе и в голову не пришло, что Гранита могут убить из-за того, что он меня потерял?..

— Кай… Ты правда дурак? Тебя могут убить, — напомнил Хаски. Он внимательно следил за реакцией — Кай поджал губы, но снова не отвел глаз. И Хаски осознавал — все Кай понимает, но продолжает вести себя так, словно он бессмертен. Захотелось его головой об ванную ударить, чтобы до крови, чтобы осознал…

Вместо этого протянул полотенце. И забрал грязную одежду.

Дверь из ванной открылась осторожно, Хаски отреагировал быстро — обернулся и перекрыл путь к выходу, но закрытый полотенцем Кай просто выглядывал посмотреть, дадут ему одежду или заставят спать в ванной так. Хаски протянул ему все тот же камзол, в котором Кай был в клубе. Кай смотрел на него так, словно ему предложили латексные шорты.

— Только на звонок, — пообещал Хаски.

***

— Тебе надо поспать, — заботливо предложил Барс. Тим сел за руль, совершенно проигнорировал совет, ждал, когда Барс сядет на пассажирское место. — Серьезно. Сколько ты не спал? Вторые сутки пошли?

— Поехали, — позвал Тим. Барс и не садился, и не уходил:

— Куда? Ночь уже. Думаешь, он круглосуточно работает? Где ты его искать будешь, если не на торговой точке? Весь квартал перероешь?

— Там и посплю, — пожал плечами Тим.

— Ты видел этот район. Если там заснуть, то можно проснуться без почки. Вылезай. Тебе надо поспать.

— Я поеду без тебя, если не… — начал Тим. Сигнал пришел одновременно обоим — небольшое покалывание на запястье, где были часы. Акросс, остававшийся в особняке, вызывал.

***

Что-то явно произошло. Мама Акросса плакала, спрятав лицо в ладонях, охрана изображала окаменелости, сам Акросс кивком попросил ни о чем не спрашивать. Барс кивнул, вышел, утянув за собой Тима, который соображал чуть медленнее.

— Подожди? Это Тим? Он что-то узнал? — послышался женский голос, шипящий, почти незнакомый.

— Да. Они почти нашли его, — вслед за этим голос Акросса. Он вышел один, без охраны, плотно прикрыл дверь. Снова он был какой-то потерянный, слабый, передал Барсу свои часы, шепотом пояснил:

— Они звонили… Точнее, Кай звонил по их приказу. Сказал, что с ним все в порядке. Он и правда выглядел… в порядке. Даже шутил. Скорее, чтобы успокоить мать, мне кажется… Тим, ты когда в последний раз спал?

— Мы еще не нашли… — начал Тим. Акросс поднял руку:

— С ним все в порядке. Да, конечно, его заперли далеко от дома, ему угрожают. Но его не пытают и не бьют ногами. Если ты девять часов потратишь на сон, никто не умрет… Они хотят часть территории. Я думаю, что отец согласится и…

— Не согласится, — ляпнул Барс. Акросс вздохнул, снова понизил голос:

— Ты знаешь, для отца Кай не просто…

— Он понимает, что часть территории — пробный камень. Вы соглашаетесь, и тогда можно вами играть как угодно. У них же Кай.

— Нельзя, потому что вы его найдете, — возразил Акросс.

— Мы найдем парня, который его похитил. К тому времени там может быть уже труп этого парня, а Кая заберут еще куда-то, и придется начинать заново. Или труп Кая, как вариант. Акросс, не будьте дураками. Вас отвлекают. Подумай, что может происходить важного в это время. Чтобы вам всем было не до этого. А Тим, — Барс обернулся к нему, говорил уже громко, — спать иди. С ними понятно, у них член семьи пропал. А ты не додумался, потому что думать уже и не можешь.

***

На этот раз Хаски отдал ему майку, темную толстовку и снова джинсы, теперь не порванные.

— Ты специально покупал одежду моего размера? — спросил Кай. Он вел себя спокойно, отдыхал от цепи, на дверь старался и вовсе не смотреть. Переодевался лениво, без спешки.

— Нет. Это моя старая. — Когда Хаски уже ляпнул это — стало не по себе. В этом было что-то чрезмерно лишнее, такая фраза могла бы звучать между друзьями, но не от похитителя заложнику. — Быстрее давай.

— Легион сам связывается с тобой? — спросил Кай, застегивая джинсы. Хаски едва не опрокинул его на диван, поймал ногу, поспешно снова застегнул на ней цепь. Кай вздрагивал: ему было щекотно. — Я имею ввиду… Никаких посредников? Сам передает тебе деньги? Сам звонит сказать, что делать?..

— В майке в подвал пойдешь, — пригрозил Хаски. Кай закусил губу, быстро надел толстовку, но говорить продолжал:

— Слушай… Это не нормально. Если узнают, что это он — будет война. Он не собирается оставлять никого в живых. Ни тебя, ни меня.

— Это уж вряд ли, — фыркнул Хаски, за капюшон подхватил Кая, открыл люк в подвал, подтолкнул его идти.

— Тогда почему он сам тратит на это время?..

Когда Кай уже опустился на одну ступеньку вниз, Хаски поймал его, перехватил за горло, оттащил к дивану.

— С чего ты решил, что я на него работаю?.. — прошипел Хаски. Отпустил, чтоб не задушить со зла. Кай не вырывался, но старался держать под контролем ситуацию, напряженный и напружиненный.

— Я понял еще в клубе. Кому еще это выгодно, если не Легиону? Он кретин, если думает, что, убрав все следы, снимет с себя подозрения, — упрямо прояснил Кай. Хаски ослабил хватку, подумал. Его прошиб холодный пот, как-то неприятно повело желудок.

— Так вот тебе новость — это не его приказ, — попробовал Хаски, хотя и понимал, насколько это глупо. Кай, словно ребенок, не слишком правдоподобно сделал вид, что поверил. — Блядь… Блядь, все хуйня. Я просто пропаду, когда эта история закончится. Уеду в другой район, под другими именем. Меня никто не найдет. Легиону нечего бояться. А если и найдут, я ничего не скажу им.

— Они обычно так и поступают… Кто-то выполняет для них грязную работу, а потом исчезает. Ты же не на него работал.

— Я звонил ему, когда приходил мой бывший босс. И Легион подтвердил ему, что я его поручение выполняю.

— Ты не проверял, жив ли твой прошлый босс? — как-то с участием, почти дружески предложил Кай. Хаски резко оттолкнул его от себя, сорвался:

— Давай! В подвал вали!

— А советовал мне не орать, — проворчал Кай, но послушался. 

У Хаски совсем сдали нервы, потому что он снова прокричал:

— Что сказал?!

Но в таком состоянии для Кая уже бесполезно было с ним разговаривать, он быстро сбежал в подвал, и даже люк сам закрыл. Хаски запирать не стал — рухнул на диван, закрыл глаза руками.

Кай был из этой среды, он знал, как мафия действовала на самом деле. Хаски же не знал об этом ничего, кроме того, какими способами могли пытать дилеров, если бы они попытались сбежать с деньгами босса.

***

— Хаски. Серийный номер SR-200-125, — Барс показал вторую фотографию из личного дела, потом перешел в ту папку, где хранились кадры с камеры у клуба.

— Это он, — кивнул Тим, все еще сидящий на диване, закрывшись пледом. — Ты ездил без меня?.. Что ты мне подсыпал вчера?..

— Ну да, он, — проигнорировал его Барс. — Работал на местных. Ничего особенного, толкали кристаллы. Обычный скучный дилер. Решил заняться чем-то более интересным?..

— Где он живет?

— Где-то в восточной части города, но там по месту регистрации с тясячу таких же, как он, типа как живет. Тухлый номер… Отца убили, мать, кажется, от алкоголизма скончалась. Как думаешь, он достаточно уравновешен, чтобы понимать ценность Кая и не пытаться его воспитывать, ломая ему пальцы?

— Зачем Кая воспитывать? — не понял Тим.

— Это же Кай, — пожал плечами Барс. — Его либо сам воспитаешь… Либо Кай воспитает тебя. Совсем без насилия. Ты ведь тоже на себе это чувствовал.

Тим перевел взгляд на экран, там были фотографии с других камер, из уголовных дел, в которых было видно, как Хаски с кем-то разговаривает, потом жмет руку, скорее всего, чтобы передать незаметно товар.

— Он не отморозок, — заключил Тим.

— Что? Вот так? Просто по видео? Может, он и Кая убить не сможет?

— Сможет, как только приказ дадут. Если Кай в него еще не достаточно вгрызся, а за несколько дней этого явно мало… У Кая тоже мало времени. И Барс… Их обоих убьют, если план провалится.

— И сколько же у нас времени, раз ты все раскусил? Неделя? Месяц? — Барс сложил руки на груди, смотрел сверху вниз. Тим снова протирал глаза, ворчал, что после этого пойла никак не может проснуться, но вдруг поднял голову, посмотрел удивленно:

— От двух до четырех дней на самом деле.


	5. Chapter 5

— Завтрак, — Хаски поставил тарелку и стакан на небольшую полку у кровати. Кай лежал, повернувшись спиной, не забравшись под одеяло. Хаски даже показалось, что заложник заболел, и он полез проверять у Кая температуру, тот отреагировал быстро:

— Не трогай меня.

— Завтрак, — повторил Хаски. Кай все еще не оборачивался, даже голову закрыл капюшоном толстовки.

— Я не хочу.

— Голодовку решил устроить? — В голосе Хаски послышались угрожающие нотки. — Тебя покормить?

— Пожалуйста, отстань, — мягче попросил Кай, все еще не оборачиваясь. — Меня похитили и держат в подвале. Вчера приказали позвонить родителям и… возможно, это был последний раз, когда я их видел. И последние слова, которые я мог им сказать… Какое-то там: «Не переживайте, со мной все в порядке». Я должен был сказать совсем другое.

Хаски вздохнул достаточно громко. Не хотелось с этим разбираться, но звучало вполне правдоподобно. Кай мог крепиться, потому что знал, что он ценный заложник и его не тронут. Вчерашний звонок нарушил его уверенность.

— Они что, тебя не выкупят, что ли? Они же так тебя любят, — Хаски говорил так, словно издевался, но внимательно следил за спиной Кая. Тот снова не обернулся, ничего не сказал. — Да ладно, брось. Стал бы я связываться, если бы ты был обречен? Одно дело пацана в подвале посторожить несколько недель, и другое дело его потом там же и закапывать.

И отчего-то снова холодок по спине пробежал. Хаски варился в таком дерьме, что убивать казалось в порядке вещей — животных, людей, какая, на хер, разница. Обезумевшие от ломки наркоманы без денег были довольно опасными для дилера, и если они бросались — Хаски разбирался как с бешенными собаками. С двоими был недостаточно осторожен и убил, но никто не собирался искать их убийцу, тем более в этом районе. Хаски не был уверен даже, что их трупы нашлись.

Он думал, что сможет убить и Кая. Так же просто, как прибить крысу ботинком. Как тех парней, что пытались ему нож под ребра воткнуть ради дозы. Но сейчас Хаски думал, что это будет не так просто. Даже не потому, что Кай для него стал более живым, не доставлял неприятностей.

Хаски думал об этом половину ночи. Кай был его. Как раб. Кай был полностью в его власти — можно было кормить его человечиной, можно было совсем не кормить. Отправлять мыться только с разрешения Хаски. Он всегда был тут, никуда не мог деться, должен был отвечать Хаски, подчиняться ему. Это было пьянящее чувство, что теперь Хаски обладал этим. И Кай ведь был не просто пойманным на улице мальчиком или закрытой тут проституткой. Он был довольно дорогим приобретением, из-за которого на ушах сейчас стояло столько людей. Но это где-то там, наверху, и они не могли до Кая дотянуться. А Хаски мог. Он мог впихнуть в Кая завтрак силой. Мог убить его, не дожидаясь приказа, и сбежать. Мог, в конце концов, просто изнасиловать его, и Кай ничем не смог бы защититься. Но Хаски не делал этого.

Еще Хаски мог бы спасти его. Увезти и спрятать, или отдать родителям, но тогда Кай больше не был бы его. Он начинал понимать его семью, купившую Кая, как ценную игрушку.

Хаски сел на край кровати.

— Не будешь есть, сам помрешь.

— Я не хочу, — отозвался Кай. Хаски поставил руку ближе, к безучастной спине. Кай закрылся совершенно, раньше он следил, чтобы Хаски не делал резких движений, и смотрел в глаза, а теперь открывал ему спину.

Нет. Это был протест, когда Кай пытался вот так вот спрятаться, побыть один. Хаски не собирался ему позволять это. Наклонился к самому капюшону, рукой подцепил низ толстовки, но под нее руку сунуть не успел — Кай вскочил, едва не разбив ему нос затылком. Он смотрел удивленно, снова по-прежнему, будто только теперь осознал, где находится.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поел, — угрожающе-мягко произнес Хаски, все еще находясь в опасной близости. У Кая глаза заблестели, стали влажными, но он еще не плакал, глухо попросил:

— Останешься тут со мной?

В Хаски дернулось что-то, но оно не знало, что собирается делать. Ударить или на кровать повалить. «Так», — осадил себя он. — «Просто новая тактика. Кай несчастный мальчик, который очень не хочет умирать. Чтобы не умирать, он что угодно сделает».

— Разве я не неприятен тебе? Это я тебя похитил, это я тебя тут держу.

— Кроме тебя тут никого нет.

— И ты даже с похитителем готов, лишь бы не один, — кивнул Хаски. — Ты поешь, если я останусь?

Кай кивнул. То, как он отчаянно в нем нуждался, грело Хаски. Он не знал, как относиться к этому открытию, что вообще может сделать с Каем что угодно. И не знал, чего хочет. Но остаться с ним был готов, просто потому, что наверху было скучно.

И сейчас как никогда Хаски взбесил звонок оставленного наверху телефона.

— Я вернусь, — бросил он, быстро направившись вверх по лестнице. Только один человек мог звонить на этот номер, и от него Хаски не мог прятаться.

Телефон продолжал нудно трезвонить, когда Хаски выбрался, закрыл за собой люк.

— Хаски? — спросил глухой голос из динамика.

— Да.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. Все тихо, — подтвердил Хаски.

— Хорошо, но они почти нашли тебя. Думаю, твоя работа окончена. Сможешь через два часа привезти заложника на тот склад, где я передавал тебе деньги? Я заплачу остаток суммы и избавлю тебя от этой обузы. Ты подготовил варианты, где залечь на дно? Если они тебя выловят, то лучше сразу пулю в лоб, ты же понимаешь?

— Да. Все в порядке, они меня не найдут, — сглотнул Хаски. Он обернулся к подвалу — люк был приподнят, Кай выглядывал осторожно, и это отчего-то было жутко. Словно это он тут был маньяком.

— Хорошо. Тогда жду тебя через…

— Слушайте… А это до завтра не подождет? Он еще не готов. Его одежда, она вчера снова испачкалась, и…

— Все равно, в чем он будет. Можешь завернуть его в простыню или голым притащить. Это не ждет, ты не понимаешь что ли? Они вышли на тебя, они теперь весь район перетрясут, но тебя найдут.

— Я понимаю, но у меня есть путь к отступлению…

«Соглашайся», — Хаски скорее по губам прочитал, чем услышал, что говорил ему Кай. Тот тоже выглядел еще более настороженным. Хотя он так и не поел, но казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Хаски не понимал.

— Хорошо, — просто согласился Легион. — Тогда буду ждать завтра, в четыре часа дня. Тебе хватит времени?

— Да.

Послышались гудки. Кай опустил голову, и в щели видно было только его светлую макушку.

— Что?! — раздражаясь спросил Хаски. — Нам дали чуток времени, как думаешь, сколько мы успеем?..

— Ты должен был согласиться. Так у нас было бы три часа… Но Легион пришлет своих чистильщиков. Они в течение часа будут тут. Они уже могут быть за дверью… Нас точно обоих порешат.

— Не порешат, — раздраженно прорычал Хаски.

— Ну да… Пожалеют. — Кай нервно засмеялся, как-то обреченно и горько.  
— Ты им нужен, — напомнил Хаски. — Найти меня несложно, пока я тут. И мне правда пора бежать. Одному. Завязывать со всем этим.

Кай молчал, в щели по-прежнему видно было только его макушку.

***

— Кай скучный. Такой… Мальчик-одуванчик. Мне кажется, что стоит ему под ноготь иголку вогнать — и он уже сломается. Я не люблю таких. Чем дольше держится жертва, тем интереснее, — низкая девушка говорила, размахивая перед собой карамелью на палочке. Люди на этих улицах заинтересованно оборачивались на девичий голос, но узнавали ее и спешили убраться скорее. Тем более рядом с ней молчаливой скалой шел человек метра под два ростом, высохший, с плешивым черепом, на котором все же еще держались клочки волос. Словно дед с внучкой вышли на прогулку вечером. — Хотя, знаешь, я бы с радостью посмотрела, как его пустят по кругу. Какие-нибудь негры… Ну у нас же нет негров?

— Нет, — коротко отозвался ее спутник. Он не ворочал глазами, только голову поворачивал туда, где что-то хотел рассмотреть.

— Жаль. Устроим конкурс на самый большой хуй и шестерым победителям скормим Кая.

— Легион хотел, чтобы как можно меньше народу было в это вовлечено. Так что об этом никто не должен знать, только я, ты и Легион.

— А что там за парень свою душу Легиону продал? — подхватила тему Гиена. — Интересный?

— Да, тебе будет интересным.

— Давай задержимся тогда. Кай никуда не денется, а с тем парнем я бы поиграла, раз он интересный.

— Тихо.

Они остановились напротив одного из домиков. Вокруг в таких же было что-то вроде магазинчиков, этот же пустовал, даже окна были забиты жестью, но сквозь щели наружу пробивался свет, и дверь была изнутри закрыта.

— Да, точно, — улыбнулась девушка, снова положила леденец в рот и постучала. — Хаски? Мы пришли помочь тебе, от нашего общего друга. Хаски?..

Они терпеливо подождали, но дверь никто не открывал, с той стороны не было слышно ни звука. Девушка выругалась, выбросила леденец.

— Ломай на хер.

Ее спутник, казавшийся тощим, старым, немощным, вдруг дверь снес с одного удара. Переступив щепки, вошел внутрь. Свет горел, и подвал был закрыт на замок, но в самом домике никого не было видно. Девушка обошла вокруг дивана, оторвала от плиты железную ручку и ею вскрыла замок. Стоило открыть — и в лицо им пахнуло дымом и жаром: подвал горел.

***

Хаски еще сильнее сжал руку на пояснице заложника. Тот поморщился, но ничего не сказал. На лице у него был респиратор, который до этого носил Хаски, чтобы скрыть свое лицо. Только что они видели, как двое вошли в дом, выбив дверь. Кай молчал — Хаски и без него все понимал.

— Только попробуй меня обмануть, — пригрозил Хаски. 

Теперь у Кая голос получался приглушенным:

— Мы договорились… Ты поможешь мне попасть домой, а я представляю тебя брату как моего спасителя. Все будет в порядке…

Хаски хотел сказать еще что-то, но заметил, как внимательно пялился на него Кай. Как ребенок на животное в зоопарке. Хаски попытался изобразить гнев:

— Че?

— Впервые вижу тебя без маски.

— И че?

Кай пожал плечами, отвернулся, тут же вспомнил:

— Как тебя зовут?..

И оба тут же забыли о разговоре — вывалившаяся из дома парочка стала осматриваться. Кай и Хаски синхронно пригнулись за край крыши.

— Ты убедился? Можем уходить? — шепотом пробубнил Кай. Хаски пополз к пожарной лестнице, потащил его с собой. Он боялся, что Кай сбежит, потому цеплялся за Кая — то за руку, то за поясницу, то за капюшон толстовки, из которой Кай мог выбраться. У лестницы Хаски бесцеремонно надвинул Каю капюшон на голову.

— Это не от вас? — спросил Хаски подозрительно.

— Тогда я просто вышел бы к ним, — проворчал Кай. Он старался двигаться быстро, не отставать. Респиратор мешал ему нормально дышать. — У тебя еще остался тот газ?

— Один баллон, — подтвердил Хаски. — Но… Они знают, что он у меня есть. Поэтому против них его пускать рискованно.

Спустились они быстро, прижались к стене, и Хаски жестом показал, что им направо. Улочки тут были узкие, только на велосипеде и проедешь, и то если навстречу никто идти не будет. На одиноких балконах сушились какие-то тряпки, серые простыни, трусы женские и мужские, полоски ткани с бурыми пятнами, среди этого так и висел какой-то куст. Высоко, чтобы не достали. Кай шел послушно следом, даже когда Хаски отпустил. Ну и правильно, в этом районе без навыка сложно выжить. Тем более Каю, тем более, что часто проститутки и дилеры в этом районе ходили в респираторах, и если прикидывать Каю роль, то на проститутку он был похож больше, чем на торговца наркотой.

— Каааай! — прозвучало по-детски, словно гулять звали. Девушка махала им рукой от угла дома, а вот ее мрачного спутника нигде не было видно, и это настораживало. Кай не оборачивался, прибавил шагу, почти поравнявшись с Хаски. — Куда ты собрался?! Мы вернем тебя брату! Мы же тебя спасать прибежали.

В этот раз Хаски перехватил его руку, но уже не для того, чтобы Кай не сбежал, а чтоб не потерять. Он свернул от дома дальше, в проулок, совсем узкий, скользкий и вонючий. От стены отделилась длинная тень, как в каком-то кошмаре, последовала за ними, хоть и медленно. А вот девушка нагоняла. Переулок вывел к нескольким рабам в темно-синей форме, которые говорили на незнакомом языке. При появлении Хаски замолкли, и тот дернул своего заложника дальше, через ларьки на рынок, где было не протолкнуться. Кай подчинился, и в людской поток они погрузились, как в вязкое болото. Он притормозил девушку, она почти утонула в нем, и Хаски даже показалось, что ее унесло куда-то в противоположную сторону. А вот высокий срезался в поток так, словно тот ему был по колено, и пошел вперед уверенно, спокойно. Картина получалась жуткой, тощий расталкивал торговцев, как суетящихся у ног крыс, и продвигался вперед куда быстрее Хаски с Каем, хотя те были в потоке. Хаски бросил взгляд на заложника, убедился, что тот не снял респиратор.

— Держись за меня, — даже не приказал, почти попросил. И Кай послушался, как ребенок подцепил его кожанку, вцепился в нее так, что если бы его оторвали, то только с куском куртки. Хаски достал выдвижной нож, из второго кармана баллон и, приложив закрытое оружие к нему, нажал на кнопку для выдвижения лезвия. По рынку расползлось облако газа.

***

Пожар не пошел дальше сырого подвала. Камзол лежал на спинке дивана. Хотя дверь была распахнута, из дома нечего было брать.

— Как думаешь, стоит начинать искать труп? — грустно усмехнулся Барс. Тим посмотрел на него раздраженно и отвернулся. В подвале еще было тепло от разошедшегося там огня. Тим фонарем высвечивал угли, не находил пока ничего, похожего на мертвеца.

— Дверь выбита. За ним пришли кто-то, кто не мы, — произнес Тим. На нем был респиратор. Денек выдался сложный — сходить к бывшему хозяину Хаски, узнать, что тот мертв. И казалось, что со случившимся смерть не связана никак: не поделили территорию, враг оказался сильнее. Такое происходило постоянно.

— И? Что ты видишь, экстрасенс? Те, кто пришли, забрали Кая с собой? Похититель же не побежит с такой ношей.

— Он может использовать Кая для выкупа, — отозвался Тим, выпрямился. Пол опасно поскрипывал под его ногами, готовый вот-вот провалиться. — Только кому он его продать хочет — нам или им?

— Как думаешь, они спали на одном диване, или он держал Кая в подвале? — предположил Барс. Тим снова не слушал, смотрел на дверь. В нее заглядывал какой-то подросток, высматривая, что тут случилось и чем можно поживиться.

— Эй, — с улыбкой позвал Барс. — Ты тут живешь?

— Информацию хотите? — спросил парень.

— Не бесплатно, — пообещал Барс. — Если она будет стоящей.  
***

— Куда мы идем?

Начинал накрапывать дождь, они по-прежнему оставались в неблагополучных районах. Хаски побаивался сразу вести Кая в более престижные, тут заложник жался к нему и старался даже на шаг не отставать.

— Отдохнуть. Снимем комнату на ночь.

— У нас нет документов.

— У тебя нет. У меня есть документы, о которых не знает Легион.

— Ты оставишь меня на улице? Или мне придется лезть через окно?

По бокам улицы стояли столики, за ними мрачно пили похожие на манекенов мужчины. Закусывали они чем-то вонючим, похожим на вяленное мясо. Это был торговый район, тут и народу было больше. Хаски остановился, поймал Кая за плечи.

— Посмотри на себя, — предложил Хаски, хотя зеркала тут не было. — Как думаешь, на кого ты похож и почему на тебя не понадобится документов?

Кай понял, даже не обиделся, кивнул. Хаски делал вид, что не проверяет, идет за ним заложник или нет. Кай обнаружил бы контроль, только попытавшись сбежать.

— Все в порядке, — легкомысленно рассуждал Хаски. — Сможем помыться. Отдохнуть. Поесть в безопасности. Кстати, что хочешь на ужин?

— Без мяса что-нибудь.

— А если кальмар? Каракатица какая-нибудь?

— Годится, — согласился Кай.

Еду купили в одном из многочисленных ларьков. Хаски постоянно чувствовал спиной напряжение — то он сторожил, чтобы не сбежал Кай, то чтобы не появилась снова погоня. А иногда ему казалось, что Кая у него хотят отобрать, что вот тот подозрительный тип схватит его заложника и спрячет под плащ. Или Кая затащат в машину. Или в переулок, в дом. Просто пустят на мясо в любой из этих забегаловок. Но Кай не нужен был никому, кроме него. Он спокойной ждал, заложив руки за спину, пока Хаски покупал еду. Девочки, явно занимавшиеся досугом, не видели в нем конкуренции, слишком он был нерешительным для проститутки. Но Хаски надеялся, что в гостинице маскировка прокатит.

Администратор сидел за прутьями решетки, посмотрел через толстые очки, предупредил:

— Деньги вперед. Второй с вами?

— Его как бы и нет, — с улыбкой шепнул Хаски, облокотившись на стойку. Администратор безразлично предупредил:

— Еще половина сверху.

Хаски с той же улыбкой расплатился, приобнял Кай за плечо и повел вверх, к их комнате. Заплатить пришлось немало, зато там был душ и широкая кровать, которой хватало на двоих. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Кай словно тяжелую ношу с плеч скинул: снял капюшон, респиратор, вздохнул глубоко и утер лицо от пота. Хаски поставил купленную еду на тумбочку у кровати, сел на покрывало, предложил с улыбкой:

— Не хочешь в этот раз в душ вместе?

— Нет, — отрезал Кай. — Мне нужно твое имя. Мы на одной стороне.

— Как знать, — пожал плечами Хаски.

— Дай хоть что-то, чтобы я знал, как тебя назвать.

— Назови как хочешь, — разрешил Хаски, поднялся с кровати уже без настроения. — Я в душ. Можешь меня не ждать, садись есть.

Даже в душе он не мог расслабиться, спешил. Дергало, словно стоит выйти — и комната пуста, хотя ключи Хаски взял с собой в ванную. Но стоило вернуться в спальню и увидеть Кая, как Хаски успокоился. Хаски даже толком ни одеться, ни вытереться не успел. Кай сидел на кровати, опершись спиной о стену, неспешно ел жаренный рис палочками, но при виде Хаски остановился, замер и чего-то ждал.

— Не боишься со мной спать? — снова поддел Хаски. И, словно это было разрешением, Кай продолжил есть, проигнорировав вопрос. — Что это были за ребята?

— Гиена и Кощей. Чистильщики Легиона.

— Чистильщики?

— Когда надо справиться тихо, не привлекая внимания.

— И у вашего семейства такие есть? — Хаски сел на край кровати, открыл свою коробку с рисом. Кай кивнул, закинул в пакет опустевшую коробку, открыл бутылку с водой.

— Да. Тим и Барс, — подтвердил Кай. Хаски забыл, что должен есть, смотрел на него, замерев так, словно вязать собирался, а кто-то вместо ниток подсунул ему рис.

— Тим?

Кай кивнул.

— Легендарный Тим?

— Лучший на Колизее.

— Черт, — фыркнул Хаски. — Отец вечно на него деньги ставил.

— А где теперь отец? — осторожно спросил Кай.  
— Сбежал. И я сбежал, чтобы те, кому он должен денег, меня не нашли. Сто лет его не видел… Но он таскал меня посмотреть на этого Тима. Хорошо, что я все-таки оказался на твоей стороне.

— Сколько тебе лет? — осторожно спросил Кай. Хаски прикинул — информация безопасная, ничего не даст, поэтому ответил честно:

— Двадцать один.

— Но имя по-прежнему говорить не хочешь? — Кай стянул толстовку через голову, забрал у Хаски влажное полотенце, ушел в ванную, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

В темноте казалось, что они превратились в одно существо, замершее под одеялом и дышащие в две пары легких. Когда Кай вышел из ванной, свет уже был выключен, а Хаски лежал под одеялом к стене ближе. И на кровать Кай забрался распаренный, еще влажный. Джинсы он снял, спать лег в трусах и майке, Хаски же на ночь не снимал штанов. Но среди ночи проснулся от того, что было жарко, послал все к черту, стащил их и вышвырнул на пол.

Кай в кровати виделся жемчужинкой, и казалось, что все кругом идиоты, если не могут рассмотреть его ценности, не пытаются отнять. Но Хаски был рад. Каю не обязательно было знать, что он ему принадлежит. А к утру ближе Хаски сказал что-то о том, что нужно хотя бы притвориться, что они трахаются. Кай попытался возразить и был скручен, Хаски ткнул его лицом в подушки и лихорадочно прикидывал, где сможет найти смазку…

И проснулся. Утро снилось ему серым, предрассветным. На самом деле оказалось, что давно уже день, солнце вовсю светило в окно, чуть-чуть не доставая до кровати. Они с Каем так и проспали, каждый на своей стороне, на боку, задница к заднице. Словно никто из них и не шелохнулся во сне. Хаски перевернулся на спину, протер глаза. Было непривычно просыпаться с кем-то, и Кай казался таким уже родным, уютным настолько, словно это была их квартира.

Хаски прикинул, заглянул под одеяло. Сон не прошел даром — член не стоял, но явно собирался подняться. И совсем привычно, как само собой разумеющееся, Хаски за плечо перевернул Кай на спину, одним движением стянул с него трусы, слишком свободные, потому что покупал их Хаски сам, на глазок. Кай что-то простонал даже, сонно приоткрыл глаза. Хаски лег на него, руками забрался под майку, зубами прикусил кожу на шее и все ждал — вот сейчас получит в переносицу. В глаз. В только зарубцевавшуюся рану на ухе или лице. Коленом в живот. Или Кай просто попытается вырваться, сбежать. Сбросит его с кровати.

Но теплые колени прижались к бедрам Хаски по обе стороны, левой рукой Кай обнял его за шею. Хаски растерялся. Отстранился.

Казалось, Кай еще не проснулся. Он смотрел сонно, чуть приоткрыв губы. Не торопил, не выказывал ни удивления, ни страха. Хаски даже показалось, что ему снова это снится. Кай вел себя так, словно они давно были вместе и утренний секс в порядке вещей.

— Ты что, — выдохнул Хаски удивленно, — не против, что ли?..

Тогда Кай словно бы проснулся: осознал сразу и что он без белья, и что Хаски нагло тискал его несколько секунд назад, и что все происходящее не сон. Кай выругался коротко, как от него, наверное, никто бы не ожидал. Выбрался без особых усилий, просто отодвинув Хаски. Нашел на полу свои трусы и надел их, словно справедливость восстанавливал.

— Постой, — окликнул Хаски, садясь в кровати. — Ты не был против.

— Ты ждал, что я буду сопротивляться? — огрызнулся Кай. Он старался не поворачиваться к Хаски лицом.

— Почему ты не был против?

— Почему нет? — раздраженно спросил Кай. — Ты, вроде, не собираешься меня убивать… Мы, вроде как, на одной стороне и ты…

— Но ведь ты же девственник, — дошло до Хаски. Он правда только теперь осознал это — по тому, как смутился Кай, как он не смотрел ему в глаза, делал вид, что сосредоточен на поиске джинсов, а потом и вовсе сбежал в туалет. Хаски остался сидеть на кровати, и с каждой секундой все больше злился сам на себя. Зачем он остановился? Зачем вообще о чем-то спрашивал. Это точно не снится ему?

Была мысль попытаться снова уложить Кая в кровать, но Хаски, уже окончательно проснувшись, представил, что Кай начнет сопротивляться. Меньше всего Хаски хотелось показаться озабоченным мудаком, тем более в чем-то уговаривать Кая, когда тот и сам готов.

Когда они выходили из гостиницы, Хаски даже не подошел к стойке — свистнул администратору и ключом попал четко в его окошко. Ухмыльнулся — и боковым зрением заметил опасность.

Высокий тучный человек, что шел к лестнице на этаж мимо них, сначала присматривался к Каю, быстро оценил ключевые точки его тела и, остановившись рядом с ним, коротко спросил:

— Сколько?

В Хаски словно цунами поднялось, он готов был тут и сейчас драться с этим увальнем, если он только коснется Кая. Но тот, улыбнувшись, снял респиратор, удерживая его у лица рукой, мягко, как кошка, скользнул к посетителю и шепнул ему что-то. Тут же отстранился, вернул маску на лицо.

И в следующую секунду уже ловил Хаски, который сорвался с места и почти ударил постояльца, если б не мешал Кай.

— Эй! — прорычал Хаски. — Он мой! Ясно?

— Клеймо на него поставь тогда, — выругался ошарашенный посетитель, поспешил по лестнице наверх. Хаски успокоился, только сообразив: Кай не интересовал этого человека. Он искал разового досуга, прикинул, что Кай не хуже прочих, и приценивался. Он, черт бы его драл, не понимал ценности Кая. Не знал, что сейчас из-за одного этого парня начнется война двух синдикатов. И уж тем более не мог знать, что семья Кая может кастрировать, если узнает о таких планах на их сына.

— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил Кай, когда наконец смог вытащить Хаски на воздух. — Ты переигрываешь.

— Я не играл, — выругался Хаски, осматривая улицу исподлобья.

— Что?.. Что тогда значило, что я твой? — В голосе Кая проскользнуло раздражение. 

Ярость Хаски тут же перенеслась на него:

— Что? Хочешь вернуться? Сколько ты там ему сказал, что он так охерел? Во сколько ты себя оценил?

— Сказал, что меня уже купили на ближайшие несколько месяцев, — уже без раздражения, скорее даже удивленно ответил Кай. И голову наклонил, попытавшись заглянуть Хаски в лицо. И в этом жесте Хаски узнал тот взгляд, каким сам он наверняка рассматривал утром Кая под собой, когда осознал, что тот не против. Сейчас Кай тоже что-то для себя осознавал.

— Так я угадал? — решил сбить его с мысли Хаски. — У тебя еще никого не было? Почему? В вашем особняке было мало рабынь?.. Рабов?..

Во взгляде Кая снова появилось раздражение, он пошел вперед, в людской поток.  
Это многое объясняло. Если он не притворялся, то Хаски мог понять, почему он не пытается сбежать.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты снова не спал, — ворчал Барс, стараясь успевать за Тимом. Тот в толпе чувствовал себя прекрасно, она обтекала его и, казалось, даже не задевала. И все эти люди врезались в Барса так, словно его тут и не было. — А потом ты материшься, когда я подсыпаю тебе снотворное. Оно бы дождалось завтра, все равно их там уже нет.

— Они могли уйти днем куда-то и вернуться снова на ночь в эту дыру, — отозвался Тим. Свернул, и человеческий поток едва не унес Барса в другом направлении. К счастью, он быстро из него выплыл. Тим не дожидался его, он уже поднимался по лестнице вверх, к заплатанному зданию. Кажется, строили его как какой-то дворец, теперь это было просто лачугой. Комнаты тут, впрочем, все равно были дорогими, судя по прайсу внизу лестницы. Барс нагнал Тима в дверях, быстро пригладил волосы и вошел за напарником следом.

Утром Тим собирался спать, пока нет новой информации, но она появилась. Камера слежения засекла Хаски. Акросс был вне себя от злости — тыкал в запись и спрашивал, почему брат с ним. Не привязан, не на цепи, но при этом со своим похитителем. Что могло так запугать брата? Тогда Барс высказал, что скорее всего все в порядке, и этот мрачный парень ведет возвращать Кая семье.

И получил от Акросса в челюсть, которая до сих пор гудела. Но Тим подтвердил, но произнес это мягко и по-своему: «Кай идет домой». Тогда Акросс на запись взглянул уже по-другому.

Они должны были проверить гостиницу. Кай мог оставить им послание, он же знал, что его ищут. В комнате, где они останавливались, могли остаться следы, которые бы окончательно доказали, добровольно Кай рядом со своим похитителем или нет. Тиму, блин, просто не сиделось на месте, он должен был идти за добычей шаг в шаг. 

Администратор из-за решетки глянул на них оценивающе, а в следующую секунду с тем же каменным выражением лица нажал тревожную кнопку под столом.

— Ну зачем так? — Барс снова широко улыбнулся, вышел вперед. — Мы просто хотели снять номер. Только нам нужен тот же номер, который занимал вот этот парень.

Барс нажал на часах кнопку и проекция фотографии появилась над запястьем. Это было фото Хаски.

— Не знаю такого, — холодно отбрил его администратор.

— В этом районе все такие грубые. — Барс изобразил обиду. Тим каменным изваянием стоял за его спиной. — Но мы хорошие ребята, платим за информацию и пока никого не убили. С парнем на фото был еще один. Как они общались? Ты же понимаешь, что я могу по-другому спросить.

Тим обернулся на звук открывшейся двери, сопровождаемый колокольчиком. И Барс даже не отвлекся на это, продолжая сверлить взглядом собеседника. Он думал, что Тим разберется. Думал, пока не услышал знакомый голос:

— Ты ж ебаный в рот, это же Тим!

У Тима было много восторженных фанатов, но от этого голоса у Барса внутри все в узел связалось. Гиена. Малолетняя сука. И да, более восторженного и фанатичного поклонника у Тима еще не было. В прошлую встречу она грозилась отрезать кумиру ухо на память.

Они слишком хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы зря тратить время, и Барс с Тимом нырнули в разные стороны — один к лестнице, другой за угол. Раздалась пулеметная очередь.

Это было оружие Кощея. Из-за него он становился неповоротлив, но упрямо таскал с собой крупнокалиберный ствол под плащом и в таких ситуациях просто выкашивал всех противников первой же очередью.

— Это ж охереть можно! Тим! — позвала Гиена. — И тут!.. Погоди, надо позвать подмогу! Тим, у меня столько вопросов к тебе. Я знала, что мы встретимся, если вместе будем гонять этого зайца. Тим!.. — из восторженного голос ее стал угрожающим — Ты знаешь, что ваш сученок уже у нас. Как думаешь, что с ним сейчас делают?

Никто особо не воспринимал слова Гиены на веру. Тем более, что они тут делали, если уже нашли Кая?

— А какого черта чистильщикам Легиона надо в этой дыре?! — спросил Барс, вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры. Тим жестом показал, что поднимется проверить этаж, Барс изобразил на лице ужас. Тим подумал, прикинул и согласился, оставалось понять, как поменяться. Администратор то ли помер, то ли рассудительно прилег и притворился мертвым. С этажей ни один кретин не выглядывал посмотреть, что происходит.

— А мы слышали, что у вас ребенок пропал. Решили помочь его найти! В честь недавнего перемирия! Видишь, как Легион вас ценит, даже нас отправил! — Гиена откровенно смеялась над ними. — Тим, у меня к тебе столько вопросов! Во времена этого вашего Колизея ты ебал собратьев-гладиаторов или они тебя? Или мелким они тебя, а потом подрос и стал ты их?!

— У них там были женщины, — сухо заметил Кощей зачем-то. Когда они шагнули внутрь, обломки заскрипели под ногами. Барс снял с себя куртку, вышвырнул ее из-за угла, и когда ее тут же расстреляла очередь, Барс высунулся и выстрелил дважды. Он не надеялся попасть, но, когда Гиена и Кощей попрятались по углам, Барс смог добежать до лестницы. Наверх ломанулся на четвереньках, хотя его прикрывал Тим.

Внизу послышались снова выстрелы, на этот раз не только пулемета. Гиена не признавала огнестрельного, предпочитала нож. Видимо, от огнестрельного она не испытывала того садистского удовольствия. Значит, отстреливаться начал Тим.

— Кай! — позвал Барс, с ноги вышиб первую же дверь занятого номера. Там была лишь голая девушка, закрытая по грудь одеялом, бледная от страха, но все же вряд ли она была бы в одном номере с Каем. — Кай! Это я, Барс! Кай!

Их бы расстреляли тут, если бы Барс каждую дверь выбивал. Но он верил, что Кай бросится к ним или подаст знак, если он все еще в заложниках. Поэтому Барс рванул на третий этаж, проверять и его.

***

Речка была похожа на заляпанное стекло — вроде и переливалась, а в то же время бликовала радужным, как хрусталь. На пароме было несколько кают с огромными окнами. Каждая была рассчитана на четверых. Паром был больше прогулочным судном, сюда не требовалось документов. Каюта всего лишь по два кресла друг напротив друга и стеклянная дверь. С ними в одном купе оказалась семейная пара, которая с отплытием ушла на верхнюю палубу, подышать воздухом. И Хаски выдохнул спокойнее, и Кай снял наконец респиратор. Тут их никто не мог достать, потому что на паром чистильщики Легиона точно не садились, не вплавь же они доберутся.

— Слушай, — глядя в окно, начал неуверенно Кай. — А мы можем… не возвращаться?  
Хаски дважды моргнул, прикинул, ответил коротко:

— Нет. Ты хочешь постоянно убегать?

— А нельзя убежать так, чтобы раз и навсегда? Чтобы не нашли?

— Значит, писали правду? Они просто купили тебя, как игрушку?

Что-то мелькнуло в лице Кая, он обиженно поджал губы, но к Хаски обернулся как-то растерянно, неловко.

— Нет… Мама спасла меня. Отец бы убил меня, я знал это… Или хуже — продал бы куда-то, где хорошо заплатили. В рабы или на органы… Просто, я… Я от раба родился. Я его никогда не видел — говорят, этот человек его продал или убил, когда понял, что не он отец… Но я был, вроде как, наследником. А у него не получалось… Я был единственным.

— Эй, — прервал Хаски мягко. Он замерзал тут, на нижней палубе, и сидел, завернувшись в свою кожанку, вытащив руки из рукавов и спрятав их внутри. Кай посмотрел на него с какой-то невыразимой надеждой, но не нашел того, что искал, и отвернулся снова к окну, уже какой-то разбитый.

— Так в чем проблема? — Хаски снова вспомнились те слухи. — Живешь в богатом доме. Толпа слуг, еще больше рабов. Денег по горло, на что хочешь трать. Все исполнят, ты же их любимый мальчик. Я поэтому и согласился с тобой ехать: если ты за меня попросишь, то они уступят. И при этом, я ведь правильно понимаю, тебя не заставляют заниматься всякой херней. Ты просто живешь в их доме, ходишь по клубам и одеваешься так, как нравится твоей новой маме.

Кай обернулся с тем же выражением, снова что-то поискал в лице Хаски, но опять не нашел. Отвернулся, в этот раз к двери, словно проверял, заперта ли она. И так и заговорил, глядя на дверь:

— Иногда ночами в доме кто-то кричит. Потом брат выглядит сонным, и рубашка у него в крови. Иногда в дом приносят трупы людей, которых я знал, которые не казались мне плохими… Заслужившими смерти. У нас недавно была война… В город выходишь — и там все в порядке, люди радуются чему-то, им спокойно. А у нас… то крики, то трупы. Людей, избитых, едва живых, втаскивали в дом через черный ход и тащили в подвал. И я не думаю, что они тоже были плохими… Тим… Мне про него говорили, он устал, он не хотел жить, не хотел быть гладиатором. Его едва не убили, и он думал, что все. Но Акросс выкупил его и заставил убивать снова. Только в этот раз не на арене. Мама почти не выходит из комнаты, почти не выходит на улицу. Мне кажется, она ото всего закрылась, ей бесконечно больно за все происходящее и за то, каким становится ее любимый человек и родной сын. Акросс… Он был бы другим. Я видел его другим. Он улыбался, совсем как обычный. Он вел себя со мной как старший брат. Мы даже в поход выбирались, с палатками и удочками. Он… Все это делает его таким. Чудовищем. Он мог жить без этого. Но у него не осталось выбора. Он решил развестись с женой ради любовницы, и это, может, хорошо, но… Но родители его жены решили, что не хотят терять такой выгодный союз, и предложили мне его заменить.

Хаски присвистнул удивленно, и Кай наконец поднял на него взгляд, теперь говорил уже глядя в глаза.

— А я не могу… Не хочу. Улаз спас меня снова. Сказал что-то вроде: «Вы что, он же просто игрушка жены». Я не знаю, зачем… Может, ради нее, может, ради меня, но они знали, что я не хочу, и не отдали… А я боялся, что отдадут.

— Я понял, — Хаски наклонился вперед.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Кай, наоборот откинувшись на спинку.

— Почему ты не мог. И почему ты девственник.

— Это тут не при чем, — Кай снова выглядел обиженным. Он сцепил руки на коленях в замок, костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Тебе не интересны девушки. Потому у тебя не было рабынь или служанок. И ты не хочешь, чтобы в доме об этом знали, поэтому не было рабов и слуг.

— Нет, — Кай нахмурился. — Я просто не хочу… Чтобы так. Просто так.

— Ну да, ну да, — вздохнул Хаски, не особо поверив. Снова вернул руки в рукава куртки. — Я слышал, что тебя «дарили». Отдавали партнерам семьи как гарантию лояльности.

— Это ложь, — Кай выглядел уже не просто обиженным, злым. — Погоди-ка… Ты поэтому пытался?.. Ты им поверил?

— Блин, да я тебя только второй день как видел. Я сначала вообще думал, что ты притворяешься паинькой, чтобы я потерял бдительность.

— Это не так, — возразил Кай. Солнечный свет разрезал его напополам от горла к бедру.

— Да я понял уже, — вздохнул Хаски. Когда Кай поднялся, он напрягся, к чему-то приготовился. И все же не ожидал того, что случилось — Кай забрался на его кресло, поставив колени по обе стороны от бедер Хаски. Наклонился и коснулся своими губами его, в то же время приземлился на колени Хаски. Это было прямо как приглашение, Хаски не мог не воспользоваться — пока Кай целовался, он подхватил его под задницу, стиснул. Кай целовался нагло, словно доказать что-то пытался. Сразу с языком, все норовил свой запихать Хаски в рот, и не позволял то же сделать с собой. Хаски не возражал совсем — именно этого ему хотелось. Чтобы этот ценный мальчик пытался доказать ему свою другую ценность, нужную лично для Хаски.

— И что это было? — спросил Хаски, одной рукой забираясь под майку и поглаживая спину Кая. 

Тот ответил серьезно, без тени флирта:

— Мне надоело быть жертвой.

— Что? Хочешь прямо тут?

— Нет, — покачал головой Кай. — Но когда снова решишь, что я делаю что-то только для того, чтобы обмануть тебя, лучше сразу разворачивайся и уходи.

***

— Мы столкнулись с чистильщиками Легиона, — в этот раз Тим докладывал сам.

Акросс помолчал, потом сурово попросил:

— Не мог бы ты с такими вестями спрашивать, рядом ли мать в это время?

— Это та девочка? — послышался женский голос на фоне. — Та ненормальная садистка, которой… Кай у них?

— Нет, мам, Кай не у них, они тоже его ищут.

Барс стоял напротив Тима и улыбался, словно заранее знал, что так и будет. Знал в тот самый момент, когда Тим отобрал у него коммуникатор. Но Тим всегда после драки был немного на взводе, а упрек от Акросса на него подействовал как ведро холодной воды.

— Босс, — Барс никогда не называл его так всерьез, только смеху ради, — Тим оставил на мелкой отметку. Не то чтобы она была недовольна… Автограф от Тима.

— Что? Зачем? — снова женский голос. — Она же теперь взбесится, и если они поймают Кая…

— Она всегда бешенная, — возразил Тим холодно. — И Кая они не получат.

И нажал отбой, устав. По сути — неподчинение, его никто не отпускал, но Тим слишком привык, что Акросс все спускает ему с рук.

— Куда дальше? — с энтузиазмом отозвался Барс.

— Они не пошли в полицию. Они знают, что там на кого нарвешься. Можно на честного копа, — фыркнул Барс, сдерживая смех, — можно на того, кто работает на Акросса, а можно и на человека Легиона. Они идут в обход.

— Кай даже не один. Всего лишь идет домой. Он же не был заперт в поместье, он выбирался оттуда. И с охраной и один. Когда никто не знал, куда он идет, это было безопасно. Так где их ловить?

Тим, словно устал от того, что Барс постоянно перебивает его, уставился на покрытую мелкой рябью воду. Барс терпеливо подождал, потом окликнул громко. Тим даже не вздрогнул, обернулся спокойно.

— Если Кай идет домой.

— Та-а-а-а-ак, — протянул Барс. — Звони Акроссу и говори, что его брат сбежал. Не только из плена, а просто взял и утек.

— Я не могу говорить точно, — пожал плечами Тим. У него всегда была прямая спина, словно он перед командиром отчитывался, вытянутый по струнке. — Но… Каю было в тягость его положение. И его раньше все это касалось только косвенно. А теперь напрямую задело.

— Тим, ладно тебе, сытая жизнь, богатое поместье. Тут даже ты жить захотел, а на тебе клеймо до сих пор. Как думаешь, после того, как вернем Кая, Акросс тебя освободит?

Тим коснулся знака на щеке, подумал, глядя куда-то мимо Барса, и сказал честно:

— Мне все равно.

***

Паром разворачивался и шел обратно. Хаски помахал матросу, вложил купюру в его руку и предупредил:

— Мы сходим.

Расстояние до берега было небольшим, можно было перепрыгнуть. Хотя Хаски опасался, что Кай не решится, а когда тот прыгнул первым, не мог понять, почему так подумал. Это же Кай, ему даже в поместье было небезопасно.

— Мне казалось, что туда мы добрались быстрее, — припомнил Кай. Он стоял и ждал Хаски на берегу, снова никуда не сбегал. Хаски сбился считать те моменты, в которых Кай уже мог его кинуть.

— Там не нужно было прятаться и идти обходными путями. Потому что тебя еще никто не искал, — объяснил Хаски. — Я бы перекусил.

— Звучит грустно, — прибавил Кай. — Когда же они спохватились?

— Откуда мне знать? — спокойно пожал плечами Хаски. Глазами нашел какой-то ларек с уличной едой, откуда пахло мясом и маслом. — Тут-то ты будешь мясо? В ваших районах ведь нет собачатины.

— Человечина есть, — Кай отозвался так спокойно, что Хаски было подумал, будто он пошутил. Но Кай, словно извиняясь, пожал плечами. Респиратор он не надевал, но был в капюшоне. В этом районе не везде можно было людям в масках, к тому же со здешними обитателями было бы сложнее разобраться, если бы они приняли Кая за проститутку. Здешним обитателям подчас можно было всё.

— Уговорил, — вздохнул Хаски. — Никакого мяса, которое я не убил и разделал сам.

— Все-таки человечина? — как-то осторожно предположил Кай, и, нервно облизнув губы, сменил тему: — Ты убивал раньше?

— Да, — кивнул Хаски как можно спокойнее.

— Они первыми напали? — угадал Кай. Хаски в этот раз кивнул не так самоуверенно. Словно Кай все еще прикидывал, достоин ли его Хаски. А для чего достоин? Они должны были дойти до дома, там Хаски сдал бы Кая родителям, получил бы защиту. Может, даже остался бы в их доме, но с Каем его бы больше ничего не связывало.

— И устал, — прибавил Хаски. — Может, снимем номер, отдохнем?  
Кай посмотрел на него так, словно был разочарован. 

Спросил, как ребенка:

— Кто из нас мальчишка, не уходивший дальше поместья без особой надобности?  
То ли не понимал, то ли притворялся. Из этой части города в ту, где жил Кай, курсировали прекрасные точеные поезда. Хоть они и были скоростными, но расстояние получалось небольшим, да еще и со всеми остановками — они не могли толком разогнаться. Документов на них тоже не обязательно было предъявлять. Достаточно купить по одной поездке.

Кай осматривался осторожно. Он выглядел подозрительно, но по-другому выглядеть не мог. Одного из них в любом случае уже засекла камера, и был лишь вопрос времени, как быстро тут появится погоня и чьи люди попробуют их перехватить. Кай больше опасался полиции — его могли увести из-под объектива камер, спрятать и потом отдать Легиону, когда тот явится. Или отцу. Смотря на кого нарваться. Но кто бы это ни был — Хаски могли пристрелить сразу.

К платформе вела вниз лестница, по бокам которой располагались окна в половину стены. После заполненного народом вокзала платформы выглядели довольно безлюдными — всего трое человек в пределах видимости. Все выглядели безобидными, хотя Хаски все равно им еще не доверял. Кай шел впереди, тоже без спешки, осматриваясь и поглядывая на часы. До отправления их поезда оставалось минут пятнадцать.

— Чем ближе, тем… — начал было Хаски и обмер от ужаса — у выхода на платформы Кая сшибла с ног высунувшаяся из-за дверного косяка рука, утащила его в сторону. Свои не стали бы так поступать. И Хаски, рванувшись следом, попал в абсолютно такую же ловушку.

Его поймала жилистая, но сильная рука, полукругом перетащила, как мальчишку, к краю платформы. Хаски замер, чувствуя, как каблуки оказались над пустотой.

— Привет Кай, — поздоровалась Гиена. Она казалась младше и меньше Кая, но именно она прижимала его к платформе, заломив руку за спину. — Как поживаешь? Правда, совпадение? Говорили, что ты пропал. Вроде даже, что тебя похитили. А я смотрю, ты спокойно гуляешь. Ты сбежал?

— Вы обознались, — на пробу произнес Кай. Получилось слишком уверенно для человека, которого держали лицом в землю.

— Тем более. Тогда ты мне, парень, напоминаешь одного мальчика, с которым мне давно хотелось поиграть.

— Как же Тим? — серьезно спросил Кай.

— Ой, да мы играли уже сегодня. Ты не видишь, а у меня теперь шрам через подбородок. Тим расписался, дальше твоя очередь. Но Легион сказал, что ему так жаль твою семью, хотя у него и нет собственной. Но он так хотел бы лично вернуть тебя. Поэтому нам нужно будет съездить к нему.

— Я сам могу вернуться, — прохрипел Кай. Видимо, давление стало сильнее. Хаски подвинули ближе к краю, теперь он держался на платформе на носочках. Первый же проехавший мимо состав оставил бы от него только груду костей с мясом вперемежку.

— Мы тебя защитим.

— Отпустите его, — почти приказал Кай.

— А, этот… — скучающе отозвалась Гиена. Боковым зрением Хаски заметил несущийся к ним состав. — Да, Кощей. Отпускай. Самое время.

Время и правда было самое то: упади Хаски на рельсы сейчас — и он точно умер бы. Но он вцепился мертвой хваткой в разжавшуюся руку Кощея, ногой ударил куда-то в бедро. Это не спасало, он оставался даже в таком положении на пути поезда, а Кощей, казалось, готов был пожертвовать рукой, чтобы его убить.

А потом их обоих от края что-то дернуло назад.

— Ну екарный бабай, — насмешливым тоном заметил кучерявый парень с веснушками, широко улыбаясь. — Ну внимательнее же надо на дороге.

В его руках было что-то, похожее на лом, именно им он и оттолкнул Кощея от края. А потом из-за его спины вылетел светлой птицей Тим, и остановился, поднял руки.  
Гиена сидела на Кае так, словно это было самое удобное место тут, на платформе. И у его затылка, над шеей, держала нож.

— Привет Тим, — поздоровалась она. — Недавно виделись, правда…

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — уверенно произнес Тим. Гиена покрутила рукоятку ножа, опустила его на шею, и Кай дернулся. Хаски вскочил, заметил, что нож вошел немного, может быть на полсантиметра, это немного успокоило. Кощей переместился за спину Гиены для подстраховки. 

— Я ж дура, — с улыбкой заверила Гиена. — Легион всегда это говорил. Подумаешь, мне совсем крышу оторвало, и я решила сама развлечься.

— Разве ваша задача не свидетеля прирезать? — напомнил кучерявый, и Хаски угрожающе окликнул:

— Эй.

— Считай до пятнадцати, — шепнул Тим, двинулся вперед с поднятыми руками. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Хм, — задумчиво протянула Гиена. — Как насчет самому залезть в наш багажник? Останешься у нас в гостях на какое-то время. Дашь небольшое представление нашим. Как в старые добрые… Кай, ты слышал, там такая прикольная история получилась. Его отравила баба! По уши в него влюбленная блядь! Перед боем дала ему яда, и он едва на ногах стоял. Конечно, его раскатали по этой арене. Как, Тим, сбежал ты?

— Пятнадцать, — громко произнес Тим. Хаски понял, что нужно делать, по его стремительному движению — Тим рванулся вперед, Хаски тоже, тенью. Только Тим оттолкнул Гиену, убрав ее от Кая, а Хаски скатился за край платформы, забрав заложника с собой.

Кай не возражал, когда они побежали. Эти четверо были хищниками, привыкшими друг другу клоки мяса в драках вырывать, Кай бы только путался у них под ногами. А Хаски был для него как путеводитель — нашел уязвимое место в ограждении, подсадил Кая, чтобы тот перелез, отправился следом.

На улице было довольно людно, на них несколько людей обернулись удивленно, но не более того. За забором был тротуар, а за ним — автострада. Уже наверху забора Хаски увидел, как за спиной Кая тормозит машина. Дорогая, на таких только блатные и ездили. Человеческий поток расступился, оставив Кая на растерзание, и двое почти одинаковых, квадратных охранников втащили Кая на заднее сидение. Хаски спрыгнул на асфальт, выпрямляясь заметил смотревшего на него с пассажирского сидения Легиона.


	7. Chapter 7

— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, — не оборачиваясь, глядя на Кая в зеркало заднего вида, произнес Легион. Кай молчал, насупившись, зажатый двумя охранниками в черном. — Кажется, между нами возникло какое-то недопонимание. И я отправил своих людей, чтобы они помогли тебе вернуться домой. А потом увидел тебя на улице рядом с твоим похитителем и решил спасти.

— Кто должен в это поверить? — спросил Кай.

— Туда, — показал водителю Легион, и они свернули с большой дороги в более узкий переулок. Потом в другой, еще менее обитаемый. — Кто угодно, Кай. Знаешь, почему у меня нет семьи? Семья делает слабым. Ты делаешь их всех слабыми, а ведь ты им даже не родной. И сам ты слабый. Я могу пристрелить тебя, закопать на своем поле, и никто тебя не найдет. Археологи только, лет через двести. Но могу отвезти домой. И мы скажем, что я в честь недавнего перемирия с вашей семьей нашел их украденного мальчика.

— А делать ты что собирался? — огрызнулся Кай.

— Вот тут остановить, — кивнул по-деловому сухо Легион. И, когда машина остановилась, скомандовал: — А теперь выйдете из машины. Погуляйте пока, подышите воздухом.

Это был какой-то грязный переулок, в который не выходили окна, а все двери были наглухо забиты. Кай растерянно заозирался, попытался выбраться вместе с охранником, но его втолкнули обратно. Двери заперлись, и он с Легионом остался наедине. Тот закурил, выбросил спичку в окно и наглухо закрыл его.

— Уже не такой смелый? — спросил Легион. — Давай о деле. Все пошло не по плану, и теперь придется договариваться с тобой. Я знаю, что ты больше всех хотел перемирия. Ну вернешься ты домой, скажешь, что это я доставил вам все эти неприятности. Думаешь, они смогут убить меня? Нет, будет новая война, снова начнем терять людей. Хороших людей. За Тима по-прежнему награда. Да и этот парень, что работал на меня и вдруг испугался чего-то… Как думаешь, сколько он протянет? Хотя, конечно, тебе все равно. Ты первым же его убьешь, как только вернешься домой. Или он все-таки смог тебя чем-то заинтересовать?

Кай продолжал молчать. Буднично, словно зажигалку, Легион достал из бардачка пистолет, снял с предохранителя. Это хоть как-то оживило его собеседника — Кай смотрел уже не так зло, скорее растерянно.

— Я понимаю, что тебя бесполезно уговаривать. Тут ты пообещаешь, а потом свое слово нарушишь. Но ты не единственное слабое звено в вашей семье. Есть еще женщина, даже две. Одна, правда, не выходит из поместья, но и там есть мои люди. И обе эти женщины тебе дороги. Так что, Кай? Замнем это… недоразумение?

***

Хаски казалось, что его легкие сдулись до размеров шарика и никак не хотели впустить чуть больше воздуха, чем на глоток. Он нагнал машину — она стояла в каком-то закоулке. Было страшно представить, зачем Легион остановил тут и что уже успело случиться. Рядом хрипел Тим, вытер рукавом пот с лица и упрямо двинулся к машине, из которой в любой момент могли начать палить. Хаски подтянулся следом, но все же пытался держаться за спиной бывшего гладиатора. Там было безопаснее.  
Открылась дверь рядом с пассажирским сидением, Легион вышел спокойно, словно дворецкий открыл заднюю дверцу, выпустив мрачного Кая.

— Он все мне объяснил, — сказал Легион. — Я думал, что Кай в опасности.

— Черта с два! — сорвался Хаски, но Тим остановил его, еще и зыркнул зло.

— Спасибо, что спасли его, — сухо поблагодарил Тим.

— Не за что, — кивнул Легион. И мрачно прибавил: — Садись в машину.

Даже Кай вскинул голову, Тим же сделал шаг вперед, но Легион жестом остановил:

— Это была шутка. Можешь забирать бесплатно. С ним все в порядке. Так ведь? Кай? Хаски?

Хаски кивнул. Казалось, что рядом с Каем опасная кобра, и подходить нельзя, потому что в первую очередь Кая она и укусит. Легион подтолкнул Кая в спину и вернулся в пустую машину.

***

— Там как получилось… Лет до семнадцати по постелям. Работой толком не назовешь. Если спрашивают, я говорю, что я был рабом на плантациях, хотя на деле там были другие поля, что следовало вспахать, — весело продолжал Барс. Хаски слушал мрачно и больше всего хотел бы не слушать, ему было все равно. Тим дремал на переднем сидении.

Когда Кай наконец оказался в безопасности, Барс прямо-таки разрыдался. Прижимал его к себе и, то ли правда всерьез, то ли в шутку, причитал: «Кай! Я думал, тебя маньяк похитил и на части режет! Или что тебя толпа отморозков охраняет и насилует по очереди! Или что сам Легион тебя к себе забрал, и…» — Кай тогда выглядел уже не особо радостным.

— По женским постелям, не подумай. В общем, хозяин подрастратился и, конечно, первое, что продавать стал, — игрушки жены. Неплохая была женщина, надо признать. Не жалуюсь. Но вот когда меня в поместье Акросса за долги отдали — тут как-то стремно стало. Народ серьезный, мрачный. Такой, словно в пещеру к разбойникам попал. Босс, Улаз, зовет меня к себе и говорит: «Ну че… Жена у меня верная. Я не трахаю рабынь, она не заводит рабов. Ей ты на хер не сдался. Сын — твой ровесник, но у него с ориентацией нормально все, к тому же женится через месяц. Я тебя тем более трахать не намерен, так что ты либо перековываешься, либо на мясо отправлю». Дал мне пушку и отправил со своими ребятами. Я думал, что не получится. После первого раза поджилки ох как тряслись. А потом так втянулся… Я быстро выторговал свободу. Жилка деловая во мне всегда была.

— Почему Тиму не дали свободу? — подал голос Кай. Казалось, впервые с тех пор, как его нашли свои же.

— А нахера она ему? — пожал плечами Барс. — Тима лет в двенадцать в плен взяли. Про войну на западе слышал? Вот оттуда притащили. Он, мальчишка, против солдат попер. Двоих прирезал. Ну там и смекнули, хотели к себе в войска перековать — не получилось. Пригрозили Колизеем — не испугался. Вот и засунули его в Колизей. А звезду из него уже директор делал. Но драться Тим всегда умел, это да.

Кай и Хаски, словно дети, ехали на заднем сидении. Во всяком случае, Хаски при всем своем жизненном опыте чувствовал, что эти двое впереди именно так к нему и относятся. Как к Каю, которого ужасы касались косвенно, а если он и вляпывался во что-то, то его успевали спасти.

— Но Тима ведь не девушка отравила, — напомнил Кай.

— Девушка, — Барс вздохнул. — Одна из тех, что были там… Она его любила, а Тим… ну не знаю, Тим и «любить» существуют в разных измерениях, но остальные думали, что любил, и ее не трогали. Тим попросил ее достать яд. Она не могла не знать, что потом с ней будет. Но Тим был куском мяса, когда его с арены вытащили, это я еще застал. Он ничего объяснить не мог, а когда в себя начал приходить — ее уже вышвырнули против роботов.

— Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — пробормотал Тим, до этого пытавшийся заснуть.

— Никогда! — тут же с готовностью отозвался Барс.

— Как получилось, что вы напарники? — вмешался Хаски. — Вы слишком разные.

— Жизнь такая, — усмехнулся Барс. — Тима мало кто мог вытерпеть, он тоже мало кому давался. Одного напарника как-то с пробитой головой в поместье притащил, к Акроссу швырнул. Думали, его на улице так, а оказалось нет — Тим. Это все равно, что тигра на поводке с собой таскать… А я? А что я, я сам Барс.

— Да, прямо и не скажешь, что раньше был постельным рабом. — Хаски знал, что шутка заденет, но очень уж хотелось, чтобы Барс обиделся и замолчал. Тот засмеялся как-то нервно, добавил:

— Сука, мы тебя сейчас в багажнике везти должны были. К Акроссу, который обещал с тебя шкуру для начала снять.

— Ничего пока и не изменилось, — включился Тим, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Мы подтвердим, что он помогал Каю. Акросс посмотрит, что с братом все в порядке. А дальше уже его решение. Если он все еще хочет с него шкуру снять — я могу даже сам этим заняться.

— Какая честь, — проворчал Хаски.

— Я не позволю, — сжав губы в прямую белую линию, отрезал Кай. 

Барс даже удивленно глянул на него в зеркало, прибавил только:

— У нас тут что-то интересненькое намечается!

Казалось, что Кай обрастает щитом, как броненосец. Словно сейчас нельзя было его ни тронуть, ни заговорить с ним. Именно по этой реакции Хаски вспомнил о серьезности происходящего. Все так. Его никто не прощал еще. То, что он спас Кая, могло не перевесить то, что он же его и украл.

***

Хаски ощущал закрывающиеся за ними двери как уровни клетки, в которую он уходил все глубже и глубже. Они поменялись ролями, это был мир Кая, и тут Хаски зависел от него полностью. И сейчас верил Каю, как никогда раньше.

Все началось еще в просторном зале холла, когда с лестницы вместо прислуги с улыбкой спускался сам Улаз. Он пожал руку Барсу, хлопнул Тима по плечу, похвалив: «Отличная работа». Кай переместился так, чтобы быть третьим и чтобы Хаски оказался за его спиной.

— А это? — спросил Улаз, кивнув на Хаски.

— Он помог мне сбежать, — произнес Кай. Конечно, отец должен был знать, кто это. Наверняка видел и съемки с камер наблюдения, и результаты, что передавали Тим и Барс. Но он сделал вид, что совершенно не в курсе поисков, кивнул радушно:

— Теперь он хотел бы у нас работать?

— Нет.

— Да, — ответил Хаски. Кай удивленно обернулся к нему, посмотрел так, словно не к этому все шло. Словно Хаски будет тут чем-то вроде домашнего животного.

— Нужно посмотреть, на что ты способен, — кивнул Улаз. — Если материал годный, то почему нет? Нам нужны люди, не так давно мы многих потеряли. Кай, ты против? Ты его клеймить хотел?

— Нет, — растерянно и виновато отозвался Кай. Улаз, как ребенка, потрепал его по голове, посоветовал:

— Сначала зайди к матери. Она уже знает, что ты нашелся. И все же иди как есть, сразу к ней. Она не спит еще. Ждет.

— Хорошо, — согласился Кай, глядя в пол.

Тим и Барс не откололись, они и дальше шли с ними, словно и тут, в доме, Каю еще могло что-то угрожать.

— Что с Гранитом? — спросил хмуро Кай.

— Сломана челюсть. Но я думаю, что он уже стар для всего этого дерьма, — легкомысленно ответил Барс.

— Челюсть? — переспросил Кай, на Хаски посмотрел так, словно это он ее сломал, и тот не сразу понял — именно так Кай и подумал.

— Не-не, брат твой сломал, — поспешил опровергнуть Барс. — Он вообще какой-то неуравновешенный был, когда… О, привет Акросс!

Даже Хаски показалось, что он так пошутил, но стоило перевести взгляд вперед — Акросс стоял там. В пустом полутемном коридоре, выбравшийся на звук голосов. Или и вовсе со времени сообщения о том, что брата вернули, ждал их.

— Сорвался, — с улыбкой пояснил Акросс, двинулся к ним. — Я не понимаю. Почему он не связан?

— Твой отец дал ему работу, — пояснил Барс. — Я даже думаю, что вот он новый охранник для Кая. Ты же получал сообщения?

— Акросс, он помог мне, — начал Кай, но Акросс легко отодвинул его в сторону. Он подходил медленно, размеренно, но все как-то переменилось, и ударил он стремительно, молниеносным движением — сверху вниз, потом пнул в ребра. Тим попытался перехватить Кая, но тот чуть ли не сквозь его руки прошел, буквально повис на брате, обхватив за шею.

— Он мог убить меня, прежде чем бежать! Он мог измываться надо мной, никто и не узнал бы! Но он…

— Не убил бы тебя, если б ему дали приказ?! — спросил Акросс, попытавшись оторвать брата от себя. Расцепил его руки, перевернул к себе спиной и одну заломил за спину.

— Не убил бы! — уверенно выкрикнул Кай. Хаски не мог подняться — звенело в голове, легкие снова были как после долгого бега. Черт его знает, как Акросс это сделал, но ни один противник бы не сбежал после такого.

— Ты, блядь, всю жизнь в доме провел! Тебе откуда знать?! Конечно, он притащил тебя сюда! Его убили бы хозяева, чтобы никто не узнал правды! У него выбора не было!  
Кай раздраженно пыхтел, но уже не спорил. И все-таки не верил.

— Твой отец прав, нечего разбрасываться ресурсами, — попытался Барс. — Парень толковый. Ты в любой момент сможешь его на мясо пустить, но пока что он за нас.

— Да вы тут ударились все, что ли?! — развернулся раздраженно Акросс. — Он! Именно он вытащил Кая из того клуба! Держал у себя! В каких, кстати, условиях, а? Ты, — он дернул брата на себя, — почему его защищаешь?! Ты знаешь, как мы тут чуть не рехнулись?! Спроси у Тима с Барсом! Мать спать не могла! А теперь ты говоришь, что это игра такая, что ли, была?! Что тебя вытащили из клуба, а потом нам звонили, обещая тебя по частям привезти. Что ты там делал, а?! Если он такой хороший, то почему ты раньше не сбежал?!

— Но я же вернулся, — тише произнес Кай. — И со мной все в порядке… Простите, что подставил вас…

Хаски наконец смог вздохнуть, подняться на ноги, хоть и держась за стену. Акросс переключился на него, но он все еще держал брата, который тоже не хотел просто в сторону отойти и оставить Хаски на растерзание.

— Что стоишь? — хрипло спросил Хаски, обращаясь к Тиму. — Отбери у него Кая! Он себя не контролирует!

— Ах ты гнида, — выругался Акросс, сделал шаг к Хаски, но Кай уперся, не позволил. И снова в его лице была та твердость, что появилась в машине. Он готов был драться за Хаски, даже если брат во всем был прав. — Посадите его в подвал!

— Нет! — Кай попытался вырваться, не получилось. 

Тим и Барс обошли их, Барс положил руку на плечо Хаски, позвал:

— Босс говорит, в подвал, — и подмигнул. Это видел Хаски, но не Кай, он все еще вырывался — ударился о стену, притих немного.

— Не оставляйте его с Каем! — попробовал снова Хаски. — Одного хватит, чтобы меня увести! Один должен…

— Ты какого хера в моем доме распоряжаешься?! — сорвался снова Акросс. От удара его удерживал только брат.

— А почему ты, блядь, лапаешь его, делая вид, что держишь?! — проорал в ответ Хаски. Тим и Барс замерли так, словно пытались слиться с обстановкой.

— Я отведу его, — первым вызвался Барс.

— Предатель, — проворчал Тим, но повернулся к Акроссу. Кай смотрел на брата почти с ненавистью, будто бы верил. Тот все еще удерживал Кая у стены, лицом в обои.

— Тим, ты поверил ему что ли?! — огрызнулся Акросс.

— Отпусти меня, — потребовал Кай. 

Тим глянул на младшего, потом на старшего, снова вытянулся по струнке, ответил:

— Ты не особо адекватен, когда дело касается Кая. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не сломаешь ему что-нибудь. Я слишком горжусь тем, что мы целым вернули. Обидно будет, если он пострадает уже тут.

Акросс молчал несколько напряженных секунд, не ослабляя хватку и не нажимая сильнее. Потом оторвал брата от стены и пнул в сторону Тима, вслед произнес:

— К матери зайди. У нее нервный срыв будет после твоих приключений.

***

— Они сказали, что ты не пострадал. Но я им не верю. И тебе не верю. Как может быть, что тебя похитили, но ничего тебе не сделали?

Мама, словно больная, лежала в постели, в комнате был включен только ночник у кровати. Кай щелкнул выключателем, чтобы зажечь общий свет и показаться: все синяки были под рукавами, в целом же он выглядел только уставшим.

— Я ценный заложник, — пожал плечами он.

— Что это на тебе? — поморщилась мама. — Они заставляли тебя это носить?

— Я решил, что сначала зайду к тебе, а потом уже переоденусь.

— Хорошо, — кивнула мама. — Подойди.

— Я весь пыльный. Потный, — предупредил Кай, но, не дожидаясь разрешения, пошел и осторожно сел на краешек кровати. 

Мама чуть оттянула ворот, проверив шею на синяки, всматривалась осторожно, спросила глухо:

— С тобой правда все в порядке? Тебе ничего не сделали? Ты сильно испугался?

— Не сильно, — кивнул Кай. — Если хочешь знать… после звонка был момент, когда я подумал, что так там и сдохну. А потом… Когда мы выбрались уже из того дома, я готов был не возвращаться.

— Тяжело тебе, — кивнула мама. — И тут не в безопасности, и за пределами неспокойно… Оказала я тебе услугу, да? Если бы у меня была другая семья, я бы с радостью взяла тебя в нее. Но это все, что у меня было.

— Ничего. Меня бы уже не было в живых, если бы не эта семья, — признал Кай. Терпел, пока мама прощупывала руки на наличие переломов, просмотрела пальцы.

— И правда… Даже все пальцы на месте. Я уже пережила одно похищение. И я думала, что с тобой будет так же, как с Акроссом тогда. А выходит, что и так вот бывает?

— Мне повезло с похитителями, — отшутился Кай.

***

Хаски не было в подвале, хоть это успокаивало. Кай подозревал, что Тим и Барс, понимая ситуацию чуть лучше брата, не запрут Хаски. Да и Акросс если на завтра и не остынет, то пока не глава семьи, а Улаз сказал, что этот человек будет ему служить.  
Успокоившись, Кай ушел в душ и переодеваться.

Потом проверил по системе охраны — Акросс был еще в доме, никуда на ночь не уезжал. Значит, это было лучшим временем, чтобы поговорить насчет Хаски. Хотя никаких аргументов у Кая по-прежнему не было.

***

— Не то чтобы я был против того, чтобы ты так напряжение снимал, — поднимая с пола бутылку и изучая этикетку, заговорил Барс. — Но все же… Это опасно.

— И ты ему поверил? — спросил Акросс. В комнате горел камин, он сидел в кресле около Барса, протянув ноги.

— В чем? В том, что он по доброте душевной помог Каю? Или в том, что ты тоже не отказался бы от Кая кусочек урвать?

Барс пригнулся от полетевшего в него стакана. Акросс нетвердо поднялся из кресла, хотя больше ничем бросаться не пытался, предупредил мрачно:

— Спать пойду.

— К себе? Или к брату нагрянешь? — уже раздраженно спросил Барс. — Я провожу.

— На хер иди, — отмахнулся Акросс. — Я бы никогда ему ничего не сделал. И не надо меня в этом контролировать.

***

За дверью в комнату Акросса было тихо. Кай стоял и думал о том, что брат наверняка уже спит и не нужно его будить. Хотя времени было только к полуночи. Потом услышал, как за дверью что-то зашуршало, включилась тихая грустная музыка. Наверное, Акросс чувствовал себя ужасно: все простили Хаски, даже сам Кай простил, а он не мог. И Кай решился, поднял руку постучать.

— Не делай этого, — тихо посоветовали со спины. Хаски стоял в полутемном коридоре. Похоже, он давно наблюдал за Каем.

— Почему? — спросил тот, уже зная, что послушается. Хаски приблизился как можно тише, подхватил Кая под спину, так же тихо с ним направился дальше по коридору, быстро свернул. Дом спал, из слуг им никого не попадалось.

— Потому что он пьян, — начал Хаски, когда они отошли дальше от спальни Акросса. — А ты перед ним виноват и очень хочешь спасти меня. Отличное сочетание, только он даже не поймет, что ты против.

— Ты придумываешь, — возразил Кай. Хаски тоже успел переодеться в черный костюм охранника. Кай — в пижаму.

— Так откуда ты узнал мое имя?

— Легион же сказал, — пожал плечами Кай. — От тебя бы я и теперь не смог его добиться.

— И как? Легион выкупил твое молчание?

Кай не ответил, только отвернулся.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Хаски. — Тут есть свободная комната? Чтобы не твоя и не моя, если нас вдруг начнут искать?

— Я знал, что ты не в подвале. Они бы не стали… — начал Кай. 

Хаски раздраженно цыкнул:

— Какая из спален пустует сейчас? Или ты притворялся, пока мы домой не дошли?

Кай остановился, смотрел серьезно и внимательно, заговорил спокойно:

— Я притворялся… Сначала. Я думал, что если сделаю вид, что я хороший и слабый, потерянный и напуганный, то ты потеряешь бдительность.

— У тебя плохо получалось, — усмехнулся Хаски, уже почти готовый к отказу. — Ты мне в глаза смотрел и не забивался по углам.

— Потому что тебе не нужен был настолько слабый. Я чувствовал границу и вел себя так, чтобы расположить тебя к себе. Чтобы уговорить не убивать. Но у меня было мало времени.

— Я же предлагал тебе, — напомнил Хаски. 

Кай покачал головой:

— Ты врал. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это понимал. Я думал использовать тебя. Приручить. И у меня получилось.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько. И что теперь собираешься делать?

— Я? — Кай немного растерялся даже, снова поймал взгляд Хаски, глаза в глаза, продолжил: — Я тебе это сказал не для того, чтобы понять, чего я хочу. Мы оба знаем, чего. Я рассказал, чтобы ты понял. Это была нечестная игра, но если ты согласен, то свободная спальня любая. Одна из них у тебя за спиной, правда там кровать…

— Погоди-ка, — понял Хаски. Хотя он говорил, руками он пытался открыть дверь в спальню. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты заигрался? Изображая заинтересованность — заинтересовался?

— Я не изображал, — покачал головой Кай. — Я не притворяюсь. Я беру то, что есть, а потом начинаю выворачивать это так, как нужно мне. Я не знаю, что со мной. Акросс ведь прав, ты убить меня должен был. Но… это что-то сильнее меня.

Кай отодвинул Хаски, открыл дверь в темную небольшую комнатку, как для прислуги. Или как в том номере гостиницы, в которой они останавливались, только без душа. В комнате было окно, тусклый свет исходил из него.

— Меня все устраивает, — кивнул Хаски. Кай через плечо глянул на него:

— Это потому, что ты сейчас только одним местом думать можешь?

— Да, — подтвердил Хаски, почти впихнув Кая в комнату. — Остальное давай завтра обговорим.

Хаски мог сделать это в подвале. Конечно, это не было бы добровольно, он бы просто воспользовался цепью, чтобы надежно привязать Кая. Хаски мог сделать это в номере отеля, и тогда Кай был уже сговорчивее. Да что там, Хаски и на пароме мог это сделать. Но все это было бы либо насилие, либо наспех. Хаски не предполагал, что сможет зайти так далеко. В конце концов, Кай мог у дверей в особняк развернуться и сказать: «Ну, спасибо, а теперь проваливай, пока тебя не прирезали».

Комнатка была и правда небольшая. Кай от двери только шаг сделал и уже уперся в кровать — узкую, на одного человека. Но им и не нужно было много места. Хаски замешкался, запирая дверь, потом прислушался, не вывалился ли из своей комнаты разозлившийся Акросс, слышавший в коридоре голос брата. И уже убедившись, что все в порядке и можно не спешить, обернулся.

Луна сегодня была яркая, сочная. Ее свет выхватывал фигуру Кая. Не было похоже, что он сомневался, скорее не вполне представлял, с чего начать. И когда Хаски потянулся к нему, Кай ответил встречным движением, прижавшись всем телом, словно так всегда и должно было быть, словно был частью Хаски. Пока Хаски гладил его по плечам, бокам, по бедрам через тонкую ткань пижамы, Кай поспешно расстегивал пуговицы его пиджака, прижимался губами к открывающейся голой коже, пока не уперся в воротник футболки. Хаски оставил руки на бедрах, на резинке штанов, и сначала потянул их вниз, не давая снять с себя пиджак. Кай забавно запутался в одежде и упал на покрывало кровати, сощурился на слишком яркий лунный свет, пренебрежительно скинул штаны с ноги. Хаски за это время успел скинуть новый пиджак и стянуть футболку, швырнув тоже куда-то на пол, опустился на колени на кровать, прямо над Каем. Тот уже сам расстегивал пуговицы рубашки, но на середине остановился, потянулся руками к лицу Хаски…

Не то чтобы раньше у Хаски не было секса. Но раньше это были проститутки, либо пытающиеся добиться его расположения клиентки или клиенты. И теперь было ощущение, словно всю жизнь ел хлеб, а сейчас перед ним выкатили торт — белый и нетронутый.

Кай целовался неспешно, осторожно. То рвался вверх, снова прижимаясь к телу, то, наоборот, едва касался губ, упирался лбом в лоб Хаски, прислушивался к чему-то. Хаски же чувствовал, как становилось тесно в форменных темных брюках, спешил расстегнуть их. Скинул так же, как и Кай — стянув до щиколоток, а потом мотнув ногой, чтобы сами упали. Кай прикусил кожу на изгибе шеи, пробежался по груди осторожными пальцами и замер, будто сломался. Хаски не торопил, терпеливо ждал, тоже не двигаясь.

— Зачем ты в это влез? — спросил Кай. Хаски вздохнул — всего лишь — положил Кая голой спиной на покрывало, чтобы видеть его лицо, с усмешкой спросил:

— А что, я должен был в твое личное пользование поступить? Как Барс раньше — рабом для секса? Или ты все еще хочешь сбежать? Так это запросто, только скажи.

— Не сейчас, — поморщившись, попросил Кай, хотя сам начал этот разговор. Свет выбеливал его кожу, он сейчас был цвета слоновой кости, и когда Хаски нагибался, чтобы коснуться или поцеловать — он закрывал Кая от света. Устраивал маленькое затмение, погружая Кая во тьму.

После того, как началось их знакомство, Хаски особенно приятно было замирать, когда Кай делал все сам — сам целовался, сам ласкался и трогал его, все нетерпеливее. Кай, кажется, и сам понимал, за что ему это, но сердился тому, что Хаски не торопится. Не вытерпев, перевернулся так, чтобы уложить Хаски на спину, сам оседлал его бедра. Что-то в Хаски еще попыталось взбрыкнуть. Как так, совсем недавно так нуждался в нем, полностью зависел от Хаски, а сейчас полный хозяин в своем доме, позволяет себе торопить. Но потом для Хаски осталось только ощущение жара. Кай весь был горячим, но особенно пекла кожа на внутренней стороне бедер. Прикусив губу, Хаски придвинулся плотнее, поспешно потащил с Кая трусы.

С Каем так и так было бы сложно, потому что для него это впервые. И все же, из-за того что Кай был парнем, не получалось без подготовки, которая его немного охладила вместо того, чтобы возбудить. Кай полусидел, пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть, что Хаски там делает, подтаскивал к себе покрывало с одеялом, словно загородиться инстинктивно хотел. И Хаски чувствовал себя из-за этой реакции доктором, а не любовником.

— Неприятно? — на всякий случай уточнил Хаски. 

Кай качнул головой, но жест был размытый, непонятный, хрипло заговорил:

— Нам ведь не обязательно… сексом ведь можно заниматься не только так… может быть…

— Я хочу так, — Хаски добавил второй палец и на секунду почувствовал, как Кай сжался, но быстро справился с собой.

— Зачем мы так торопимся? — снова попытался Кай, запрокинул голову. Кажется, ему начинало нравиться.

— Завтра твой брат вспомнит, что я не в подвале и исполнит все свои угрозы. Куда я тороплюсь… — Хаски вытащил пальцы, обтер их о покрывало, подтянулся вверх, стараясь как можно больше соприкоснуться с Каем. Тот лег, ногами обнял Хаски за бедра, глядя внимательно, но чуть прикрыв глаза. Хаски понял, подхватил его ноги, стиснул бока руками и, больше не заигрывая, нетерпеливо толкнулся.

Кай то ли выкрутиться попытался, то ли его дернуло судорогой — получилось войти сразу до половины. Теперь Кай мелко дрожал, лежал на боку, хотя его бедра все еще были в руках Хаски, и, пользуясь этим, он потянул их на себя. На этот раз Кай подался навстречу, снова перевернулся на спину, глянул было снова куда-то вниз и перевел взгляд на лицо Хаски. Так же неотрывно глядя в лицо, Хаски начал двигаться — пока на пробу, без спешки, ловя каждое колебание, как в отражении. И ему все казалось, что даже это — только прелюдия, внутри сильнее разгоралось, плавилось, и все равно чего-то не хватало. Кай подрагивал, так же неспешно двигался навстречу, но смотрел внимательно, трезво, словно они просто разговаривали. И стоило его взгляду чуть поплыть — Хаски остановился, хотя и погрузился в него на полную.

— Так не пойдет, — совершенно серьезно бросил Хаски. Пока Кай не успел осознать, что именно он сказал, и заволноваться, Хаски вышел так же осторожно. На этом осторожность на сегодня закончилась: он перевернул Кая, все еще податливого и опьяненного новыми ощущениями, на живот, приподнял его задницу, заставил прогнуться — и тут же вошел на всю длину. Одной рукой сжал бедро Кая, управляя его движениями, второй перехватил его поперек плеч и заставил подняться. Получалось, Кай стоял на коленях. Его кожу обдавало лунным светом, она светилась от пота, и сейчас Кай снова напоминал ту самую жемчужину. Хаски не сдержался — укусил в шею, в мочку уха, в позвонки. Каждый укус он сопровождал глубоким толчком. Ему то казалось, что он за что-то наказывает Кая, то, наоборот, поощряет, то оберегает, то пытается сломать, выгибая на себя. Хаски терялся, он и сам не знал, чего хотел, только все силы тратил в движения. Хотел отдать всего себя, потому что в это время и Кай был целиком его. Стоило отпустить одну руку, что удерживала плечи, и Кай рухнул лицом в подушки, вцепился руками в покрывало, но все еще старался двигаться навстречу, хотя Хаски и сам рвал его на себя с каждым встречным движением.

Хаски почувствовал, как Кай замедлился, сосредоточился больше на своих ощущениях и даже вроде дышать перестал. Хаски, понимая, что сейчас случится, попытался этому помешать, хотя и сам не понял как: отпустил бедро, чтобы перехватить поперек груди, и в то же время вышел. Но Кай уже обмяк, и, чертыхнувшись, Хаски пришлось доводить себя руками.


	8. Chapter 8

Акросс резко сел на кровати, как только стала открываться дверь в его спальню. На пороге стоял Тим, и раньше он себе такого не позволял. К тому же и Тим выглядел сонным, лохматым, помятым.

— Какого хера? — спросил Акросс, чувствуя, как продрало мурашками по спине. Что-то происходило. И Тим всегда был как предвестник беды — когда просто слонялся по дому или ходил за Акроссом — все было в порядке. Но когда начинал заходить к нему в спальню без спроса и смотреть вот так вот, со страхом и опаской — что-то происходило.

— Кто стрелял? — спросил Тим.

— Ты что, не проснулся еще, что ли? — спросил Акросс. Тим, убедившись, что стрелял не его хозяин и не в хозяина, осмотрелся.

— Пойдем со мной, — позвал Тим. — Кто-то стрелял. Где твой отец? Где Кай?

— Странное сочетание, — заметил Акросс, но вылез из кровати, быстро натянул брюки. — Может, кто-то внизу стрелял. Может, охрана стреляла… Тут у каждого первого есть оружие, а ты спрашиваешь, кто стрелял.

Тим молча ждал. Уже у дверей, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, признался:

— Мы не отвели его в подвал… Барс сказал, что отец более главный. И что Кай расстроится…

— Ну поздравляю, значит найдем его в комнате Кая, — цыкнул Акросс. Голова болела, но это не отвлекало от цели, только придавало злости. Был тихий предрассветный час, дом спал.

Спальня Кая была ближе всего к Акроссу, соседняя с комнатой матери. Чтобы оттянуть момент, Акросс заглянул сначала к женщине — та спала, даже не проснулась от того, что кто-то пришел.

— Нет, — сказал Тим, все более собираясь. Кровать в спальне Кая выглядела так, словно на ней никто сегодня и не спал. Должен же он был где-то провести ночь?

— У отца свет в кабинете, — Акросс указал на окна напротив. На втором этаже в том крыле и был кабинет. — Может, он стрелял?

— Хорошо, если бы так, — кивнул Тим.

***

Кая разбудили еще в темноте, сунули в руки одежду.

— Вставай, — ласково позвал Хаски. Казалось, он не спал совсем. Кай не сразу сообразил, что в руках вместо ночной пижамы были штаны и футболка. Кай даже не удивился — они и так тут были как преступники. Нужно было возвращаться в свою спальню и сделать вид, что там и спал. Хорошо, что Хаски разбудил его, иначе их могли обнаружить тут вдвоем. Или не найти только что спасенного Кая в комнате и поднять переполох, решив, что его снова похитили. Кай оделся в предложенное, он старался спешить, насколько мог. Тело после пары часов сна и изматывающего секса не слушалось.

— Кай, — Хаски подхватил его за поясницу, поторопил к двери. — Нужно очень тихо… Ты же знаешь, как выбраться отсюда в случае нападения?

— На нас напали? — не понял Кай. — Зачем выбираться?

В лопатки ему уперлось что-то твердое, железное. Пахло горячим металлом.

— Нет, не напали. Давай, Кай, чем быстрее ты поймешь, тем больше у меня шансов выбраться отсюда. Поэтому давай так, — железо поменяло положение, в затылок Каю уперлось что-то круглое, — ты выводишь меня отсюда этим вашим секретным ходом, пока никто не проснулся и не начал искать нас, в том числе и там. А я не убью тебя. 

Кай остановился, даже не назло — просто нужно было встать и осмыслить сказанное только что. Хаски тут же толкнул его в спину, сам же поймал, приставил дуло уже к подбородку.

— Если ты думаешь, что твоя жизнь мне важнее своей, то ошибаешься. Поэтому веди, Кай, — явно нервничая, прошептал Хаски у его виска.

***

Отец лежал лицом в стол. В пепельнице уже затухла сигарета, часть вещей со стола лежала на полу. Алое, как вишневое варенье, пятно разливалось по столешнице.

— Сука, — процедил Акросс, обернулся к Тиму. — Поднять всех по тревоге. Найти всех и собрать в главном зале. В том числе этого… блядь, Тим, ты же понимаешь, что это он сделал? Ты хоть понимаешь, что некому больше?..

Тим достиг какого-то своего пика, теперь он снова был словно и не человеком. Таким Акросс его раньше видел только на арене.

***

— Я более, чем уверен, что ты не поймешь. Ты и не поймешь, — пожал плечами Хаски. Он не видел лица Кая — тот шел вперед, не оборачиваясь. Это был длинный тоннель, похожий на катакомбы. И тут тоже были кости. — Ты же знаешь, в какой семье живешь… Отец должен был вам денег. Пришлось на вас работать. Провалил задание. И твой папаша его убил. Хотя какой он тебе «папаша»… Легион предложил месть. Я подумал — ну какая это, к чертям, месть, убить парня, к которому он не относится никак.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — не оборачиваясь, отрезал Кай. — Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Пистолет у Хаски был наготове, но Кай снова стал покорным, показывал дорогу. Хотя и сейчас Хаски не верил ему, все ждал, что заложник выведет куда-то в тупик.

— Ты и сам понимаешь, что они ублюдки. Женщину, что тебя спасла, они оба почти свели с ума. Она из дома не выходит. И ты будешь ненавидеть меня за то, что я убил этого ублюдка?.. Или он для тебя правда был как отец, а, Кай?

Кай молчал. Хаски освещал им дорогу фонарем. Его отобрал у охраны, что была у этого входа — два человека. Хаски застрелил обоих, но прятать трупы и в то же время контролировать Кая он не мог, пришлось бросить их у дверей.

— Ну и куда делся тот парень, что просил помочь ему сбежать? Теперь понимаешь, что я не мог. Для меня было нужно, чтобы ты меня сюда привел. Как спасителя. — Хаски нагнал его, положил руку на плечи и продолжил проникновеннее, шепотом: — Или тебе не понравилось то, что я сразу после секса, стоило тебе заснуть, пошел убивать твоего отца? Видишь ли, как и ты, я тоже притворялся сначала. Но ты же понимаешь, я мог не останавливать тебя. Ты ушел бы говорить с братом. Вы оказались бы так же слишком заняты. Мне нужно было действовать быстро, пока никто не опомнился. Но я решил уделить время тебе. Тебе понравилось, Кай?

Кай остановился, стряхнул его руку, отодвинулся к стене, словно готовился защищаться. Снова. Как тогда, в подвале.

— Ты нравишься мне, — холодно закончил Хаски. Кай не мог видеть его лица, потому что свет фонаря вытаскивал из темноты только самого Кая.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — ответил он. Хаски вздохнул, переложил фонарь в другую руку, снова подтолкнул своего заложника в спину. На пистолет все еще был надет глушитель, но Кай знал, что тут его не убьют — он знал дорогу, а на поверхность они еще не выбрались.

Сначала впереди показался тусклый свет, послышался плеск воды и затхлый запах. Хаски даже удивился — Кай вывел его правильно. После всего, что случилось, Кай привел его к правильному месту.

Гиена сидела, облокотившись о бортик лодки, Кощей — около мотора. Девушка замахала, словно друга увидела, Кощей только кивнул.

— О, ты еще и бонус привел! — отреагировала Гиена. — Отлично! Давай к нам.  
Кай застыл около выхода из тоннеля. Хаски тоже остановился, смотрел чуть удивленно, заглядывая в глаза.

— Что? Ты же хотел сбежать? — словно правда не понимал, напомнил Хаски.

— Я остаюсь, — процедил Кай. 

Хаски покачал головой:

— Нет, не остаешься. Кому остаешься? Брату, которому без контроля совсем крышу снесет? В доме, где постоянно пытают и убивают, и все это делают дорогие тебе люди? Идем, Кай, — он не двинулся с места. Хаски сжал зубы, он только теперь начинал злиться: — Я сказал, что пойдешь. Ты думал, что я тебя выпустил? Нет, ты по-прежнему у меня на цепи. Тебе тут не место, я тебя забираю.

— Нет, — Кай, по-прежнему глядя в глаза, сделал шаг назад. Не похоже было, что он боялся, снова не воспринимал всерьез. Хаски так и думал, что его привела сюда не угроза смерти, а страх за жизнь Хаски. Но он снова вскинул руку, направил дуло на лоб Кая.

— Залезай в лод…

— Стреляй, — перебил Кай. Он знал, что Хаски не выстрелит.

— Ты что, идиот? — спросил Хаски, опуская пистолет и приближаясь. — Как только я уйду, ты останешься в этом дерьме. Я тебе помочь хочу. Ты мне нужен.

— У нас мало времени, — напомнил Кощей.

— Точно! Хватит драмы, бросай его в лодку! — поддержала Гиена. Кай смотрел так упрямо, что это правда казалось единственным выходом. И Хаски бросился вперед — но ударился в стену. Как-то ловко Кай извернулся и нырнул обратно, в темный коридор. Хаски выругался, на бегу снова включил фонарь. Луч его высветил промелькнувшую фигуру Кая, но Хаски все равно был проворнее, главное действовать быстро.  
А потом раздался выстрел, руку обожгло. Хаски словно на стену нарвался — луч вырвал из темноты уже не Кая, а прямого и спокойного Тима, который целился в источник света.

Пришлось бросить фонарь. Еще две пули прочертили по стенам. Снаружи послышался звук, с которым в лодке заводили мотор. Хаски разрывало от противоречий — он уже не мог догнать Кая. Потому что пришлось бы убить Тима, а тот был не мелочью, что сторожила у дверей. К тому же черт его знает, один он подоспел или с другой охраной. Значит все, Кай был потерян. Нужно было просто швырнуть его в лодку, и не разговаривать.

Самому в лодку пришлось запрыгивать — вывалился из темноты тоннеля, сиганул, зацепился за борт. И поспешно перекинул себя через край, свалился в лодку. Еще две пули глухо ударились об обшивку, одна срикошетила куда-то в дно судна. Гиена выстрелила, но скорее чтобы помешать Тиму прицелиться. Хаски просто прятал голову.

— Да, — грустно протянула Гиена, пока они быстро удалялись. — А жаль, что ты его не забрал. Столько интересного с ним можно было бы придумать.

***

Ему открыла мама еще до стука — словно по шагам узнала. Акросс вгляделся в ее лицо, пытаясь найти там признаки чего-то, похожего на нежелание жить. Но мама выглядела сильной, как никогда. Казалось, содержимое своей комнаты она будет защищать даже от родного сына.

— Ты кричать на него пришел? — спросила она шепотом.

— Он у тебя? — Акросс попытался заглянуть ей за спину, увидел скомканное одеяло на кровати. Кай лежал там, с краю. Возможно, и правда спал, у него были очень сложными последние несколько дней. Около мамы он мог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы заснуть. — Я просто искал его… Я займусь организацией похорон и… прочими делами. Можешь не волноваться.

Он и сам понимал, что говорит ерунду. И проще было правда разговаривать с полицией, со своими людьми, раздавать указания, чем выдержать этот взгляд матери.

— Чтобы ты знала, — выдохнул Акросс, — я ему не верил, и я не понимал, как ему поверил отец.

— Он поверил, потому что этот парень спас Кая… Даже я бы поверила.

— Разве для отца Кай не был просто твоей куклой?

— Все должны были так думать, — покачала головой мама. С этими разговорами ее защита таяла, пропадала суровость из черт лица, и Акросс пожалел — замолчал.

— Я могу поговорить с… братом?

— Он спит.

— Как он может спать?..

— Я попросила у Барса те таблетки, которыми он успокаивал Тима. Помогает. Надеюсь, Кай не догадается, когда проснется… Пожалуйста, оставь его пока что со мной. Он нужен мне. Вы двое — это все, что у меня осталось. Я чуть не лишилась его совсем недавно, и ты… ты теперь будешь заменять отца. Я думаю… я морально уже готовилась что-то терять. Но все же. Кай — он как якорь. Оставь его пока мне.

Акросс кивнул, сам закрыл перед собой дверь. Она откуда-то знала все, и о том, что Кай сам проводил своего похитителя к выходу, и о том, что его едва не увезли снова. Но что оставалось Каю делать, если ему угрожали? Если бы он делал это добровольно, он бы и ушел с этим Хаски. Но Кай остался.

Можно было и не спрашивать — Тима Барс вырубил все тем же способом. Тот спал на диване в гостиной, где был камин. Барс читал, сидя в кресле, и оба они выглядели так уютно, прямо и не скажешь, что хладнокровные убийцы.

— Если ты хотел его поблагодарить, то я передам. Если выписать ему премию, то я тоже передам. Если ввалить по первое число и тоже сломать челюсть или прострелить башку — можешь просто сделать все это со мной, — закончил Барс уже серьезно, оторвался от книги и посмотрел в глаза. — Это моя ошибка. Он бы тебя не ослушался.

— Кай бы его все равно вытащил из подвала, — отозвался Акросс. 

Барс отложил книгу:

— Кто ты, и что ты сделал с Акроссом? Почему, когда пропал брат, ты бесился, а теперь так спокоен?

— Потому что тогда еще можно было что-то сделать. А теперь… Теперь уже нет. Тупик.

— Как поступишь с Каем? Раз он в итоге виноват?

— Как я с ним поступлю, если в него мать мертвой хваткой вцепилась? Ничего ему не сделаю.

— Что насчет Хаски? Пустишь снова Тима по следу? — Барс выглядел обеспокоенным. Акросс прислонился к косяку, посмотрел на лицо спящего Тима, на его клеймо на щеке.

— Наверное. Но я не думаю, что он долго проживет. Легиону свидетели ни к чему, — пожал плечами Акросс.

Выйдя из комнаты, набрал знакомый номер, заговорил снова, совсем как мальчишка, как когда-то:

— Не разбудил?.. Я тут все уладил. Я смогу приехать? Я больше не могу сегодня оставаться тут, тут невыносимо… Да, я понимаю, им нужен я. Сама приедешь?.. В шесть утра? Хорошо, жду.

***

— Серьезно? Ты успел, значит, трахнуть его? — Гиена сидела на ящике напротив, одетая в желтый дождевик. Дождь только накрапывал, в нем не было необходимости. Управлял лодкой по-прежнему Кощей. Хаски сидел, прислонившись к борту спиной, бинтовал найденными тряпками раненную руку. Ничего не ответил, но усмехнулся криво, не сдержался. Да, все же было что вспомнить. — И остался жив?

— Как видишь, — гордо отозвался Хаски, но понял — что-то не так. — Почему не должен был остаться? Он же не ядовитый?

— Может, и ядовитый, — протянула Гиена. — Слышал же эту историю, о том, как его компаньону перепродали.

— Это ложь. Кай говорил, что это неправда… К тому же, я знаю, что был первым.

— Это и удивительно, — продолжала Гиена. — У Легиона появились хорошие связи с министром. Кай был как раз типажом этого министра. Акросс и таскать на всякие приемы брата стал чаще, чтобы министр слюной давился. А потом предложил ему брата за то, чтобы тот принял их сторону, а не Легиона. Кай не сопротивлялся даже.

— Это все придумали, я же говорю, — раздраженно выдохнул Хаски. Пар из его рта вырвался облачком, растворился в окружающем их тумане.

— Да ладно, я сама половину этой истории наблюдала. Кай прирезал этого министра, стоило остаться с ним один на один в спальне. Охрана тогда и сообразить ничего не успела. Кто поумнее, тот с ним связываться не пытался больше. Так что… повезло тебе, что он тебя не прирезал до того, как ты закончил с заданием. А то я уж думала, что у него это рефлекс — убивать каждого, кто его поиметь попытается. — К концу едва сдерживаясь, договорив, Гиена рассмеялась, словно страшную историю рассказывала. 

И отчего-то Хаски знал — все правда. И там, в темном коридоре, Кай мог его убить. Не просто вывести не туда, труп его там оставить среди костей, и никто бы не нашел.


End file.
